Love, Heaven
by NinjaWizardFred
Summary: George gets a love letter signed Heaven. Who is she and why is she so enigmatic? And when they finally meet, will her hopes for true love be fulfilled? 4th year. GeorgeOC, eventual SeamusOC, Minor canon pairings
1. Heaven's letter

Fred and George stumbled into the common room, giggling like the giddy school boys they were. Quidditch practice had just gone particularly well and the two had lingered in the locker room afterwards to discuss plans for the future like they often did when no one was around.

"Hey guys." Lee Jordan said from behind a sheet of parchment. Fred plunked himself next to his friend and eyed the paper.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked.

"Love letter." Lee answered simply.

"No way." George said, sitting on the other side of him and peering at the letter himself. He noticed it smelled slightly of citrus. "_You_ got a love letter? From who?"

"Oh gee, thanks George, for reaffirming the fact that I can't get a date." Lee huffed. "And anyway, it's not for me, it's for you." He added, handing the younger twin the letter.

"Now _that's_ a surprise." Fred laughed. "Someone actually has a crush on ickle Georgie? How sweet." He rested his cheek in the palm of his hand in a mocking display of affection.

George didn't answer. His face felt like it was burning. Girls never liked him. It was Fred they always seemed to fall for, which he found annoying since the two were supposedly identical. Just because Fred was slightly more outgoing than himself... And yet there it was, "Dear George Weasley" written at the top.

"George? Did you not hear me?" Fred said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh-wha?" George blinked and looked at his brother, snapped out the trance.

"Who's it from?" he asked, eying the bottom of the page. The signature was covered by George's thumb.

"Ask Lee. He read it first." He answered absentmindedly.

"Didn't get that far." Lee shrugged.

"Uh." George continued to the bottom of the page.

_Love,_

_Heaven._

Fred snorted.

"Heaven? _Heaven?_ The hell kind of name is that?" He laughed.

"The girl actually signed it heaven?" Lee asked disbelievingly, grabbing for the parchment. George held it away from him and narrowed his eyes at the other two.

"Shut up. It's probably just a pen name. Couldn't write her actual name or something." He snapped at the two. Even if he didn't know who it was, he felt a sort of sympathy toward the author of the note. Shy, obviously, but daring enough to sneak into the boys' dorm and place a love note in there. Unless...

"Lee, where'd you find this?" He asked.

"On your pillow. Why?" The dark-skinned boy answered.

"Oh Jeezus, she left it on his _pillow?_ That's just..." Fred trailed off into giggles after being sent a glare from his twin.

"Just wondering." He said. So she was brave. And if she could get into their dorm in the first place, she must have been a Gryffindor herself...

* * *

In the Ravenclaw tower, a girl sat in the common room, a fifth year with short, curly, brown hair and a cute face which was currently beet red and hidden behind a book. She wondered if he had found the note yet. His Quidditch practice couldn't go on past 8:00, that would be unreasonable. No, 9:00 would be unreasonable... But that didn't mean that he wasn't back already... 

She growled in frustration. Part of her wanted to take the letter back, the other part wished he had read it, figured out who she was, was on his way to the Ravenclaw tower right now, had somehow figured out how to get in, and would come into the common room, sweep her into his arms and kiss her in a way only the closest of lovers do.

"You're thinking about a boy." Came a dreamy voice. She looked up to see the resident freak of Ravenclaw house, Luna Lovegood, reading her father's periodical, The Quibbler, upside down.

"And you're reading a tabloid upside down and not even looking me." She answered.

"I am." Luna replied calmly, not having sensed the undertones of hostility in the girl's voice.

"So how do you know I was thinking of a boy?" The girl asked.

"You haven't put down that book since you came in a half hour ago and you haven't turned a single page." Luna answered simply, licking her thumb and turning the page of her own reading material. The girl looked at her exasperatedly.

Luna Lovegood was younger than her, but she still knew the girl for being a freak. They had never spoken before this moment, but the rumors she had heard had been confirmed by this conversation.

"Celestyn?" Luna asked. The girl blinked at her. This wasn't the first time someone knew her name before they had been introduced, but she still found this odd.

"What is it?" She responded. Luna looked at her over her magazine.

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"The boy."

"None of your business." Celestyn sniped back, giving her a contemptuous look that she seriously hoped wasn't ruined by her still-pink cheeks.

"Okay then." Luna answered simply, looking back down at The Quibbler. Aggravated, Celestyn stood up.

"I'm going to bed." She announced only to be polite.

"That's peculiar, going to bed so early." Luna said.

"You're the one who's 'peculiar'..." Celestyn grumbled under her breath as she marched up to her dormitory and shut the door, finding her friend Machiko Yamamoto sitting on her bed. When she heard the door open and close, she turned onto her side and grinned.

"So did you do it?" she asked. Celestyn nodded. "And so the charm worked?"

"As far as I know. But then again, it could have ended up in Fred's bag, or in some Slytherin's potions book or on Harry Potter's trunk... Oh God..." Her face was turning bright red again and she groaned loudly, collapsing on her own bed and covering her face in her hands. "I shouldn't've done this. It was a bad idea..."

"Be quiet you." Machiko commanded, throwing a sock at her friend. "It was so a good idea. The charm was flawless, and we even followed the damn note up to the portrait of the fat lady. So of course it didn't land with any Slytherin, don't know where you got that idea."

"Maybe he gave one of them one of his trick sweets?" She suggested pessimistically.

"Oh Jeez. It's meant to track his scent. I think your Fred theory would be more likely." Machiko said. "Which brings me to another thing... what did you use for his scent?" The question only caused Celestyn to blush harder.

"Scarf..." She mumbled, looking down in shame. "But I only borrowed it for that spell, honest! He was just sitting there in the library, reading some book... Probably something he really shouldn't have been reading..." She trailed off and a soft smile came to her face before another one of Machiko's socks to her head snapped her back to reality. "Anyway! So I just summoned it over... He had fallen asleep by that time anyway... and I ran off."

"And you knew it was George?" Machiko asked with a smirk, suddenly feeling like tugging on her friend's emotions.

"Positive. I think I know the guy I like from his twin, no matter how alike they look." Celestyn answered, looking confident for the first time that day. Machiko laughed.

"Well good for you. I'm sure he's reading it right now and wondering how to get into Ravenclaw tower so he can sweep you into his arms and-"

"I didn't sign it with my name." Celestyn sighed. "There was a REASON I was sorted into Ravenclaw, you know."

"Oh." Machiko said, sounding slightly disappointed. "What did you sign it as then?"

"Heaven."

* * *

My first fic on here... Hope you guys like it! Comment plese! 


	2. Humiliating

At breakfast the next morning, George still had the letter with him, which he had folded and tucked safely away in his pocket, as he sat down next to Harry in the Great Hall.

"Morning George." Harry greeted sleepily.

"Harry." George said distractedly, helping himself to some cereal.

"Hey, what's with that tone?" Ron asked, peering over at his brother from the other side of Harry.

"What tone?" George asked, looking over at Ron.

"You sound... distracted." He hid behind Harry a little more as if fearful that George might snap at him.

"Now that you mention it," Harry added, looking at George a little closer, "you have bags under your eyes. Not get much sleep last night?" The younger twin shook his head.

"Nah, was up thinking. Though I'd say I'm a sight better than Fred here." George said with a chuckle, jerking his thumb at his mirror image, who was falling asleep on an unbuttered piece of toast.

"What happened to you two?" Hermione asked, peering around the other two boys to look at the sleepy twins. At the higher-pitched voice, Fred snorted awake.

"I'll tell you what happened, Georgie here kept me up all night with incessant questions about some stupid love letter he got last night!" The boy roared. George turned a deep red and slunk beneath the table as best he could as all the people in the vicinity turned their heads to stare at the source of the shouting.

"No. Way!" Ron snorted, laughing hysterically. George gritted his teeth and vowed to slip Fred a ton-tongue toffee during lunch later.

"I think it's sweet, personally." Hermione said, smiling at George in a manner that suggested she had just avoided laughing as well. "Who sent it, George?"

"The girl signed it 'Heaven'." Fred answered for his brother. "So we haven't got any clue."

"I don't think any girl in Gryffindor is named Heaven anyway. It's probably just a penname." Hermione said, looking as if she was trying to think of any girl by that name.

"Unless it's not a girl." Ron said, still grinning widely. Harry smiled and put an empathetic hand on George's shoulder.

"Ron, let up on him, would you? It's not like this is his fault." He said. Ron immediately pulled him away from George and whispered excitedly into his ear

"Harry, do you know how long I've been waiting for something like this to happen? Finally I've got something to hold over his head! After all these years, I've finally got something on _him_. He'll finally pay for all those times-"

"Ron." was all Harry said as he gave him a stern look. He turned back to George, only to find that the red-head and his twin had left. Puzzled, he looked further down along the table to see if they had moved, but didn't see them.

* * *

"I'm sorry George, really." Fred was apologizing as he followed his brother, who was marching angrily down an empty corridor. "I was half asleep, I barely knew what I was saying." 

"That's nice." George growled, stomping up a staircase in the direction of the common room.

"But _really_ George, I really didn't mean to say it that loudly. Honest, you gotta believe me." Fred repeated.

"I said that's _nice_ Fred."

"But really-"

"Fred!" George wheeled around to face his brother, his upper lip curled into a vicious-looking snarl. "It doesn't matter how damn many times you apologized, you still shouted that across the entire Great Hall! _Everyone_ heard you! And by everyone, I mean _everyone_! Probably even her! Maybe I wouldn't mind otherwise, but she was _there_, dammit, she had to be!" And with that he turned back around and ran off before Fred could stop him. After a moment to gather his senses, Fred gave chase.

* * *

Celestyn had been watching George from the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall when Fred made the outburst. She hadn't quite caught every word he'd said, but she'd sworn she'd heard "love letter" in the sentence. Her suspicions were supported when she saw George sink below the table in embarrassment. Machiko had noticed this too and grinned broadly when she saw. 

"Looks like he really did get your letter." She snickered.

"Shut up." Celestyn muttered, taking George's embarrassed reaction as a bad sign.

"Hey, what's with that? You're acting as if he's already rejected you." Machiko said in a concerned tone.

"Can you not see him trying to disappear?" Celestyn said in a hushed tone, resisting the urge to point at him. "It's obvious that he hates the idea that someone wrote him such a letter because he doesn't want to be in a relationship right now or he likes someone else or..." She trailed off and sighed sadly. When George got up and marched out of the Great Hall, her eyes followed longingly, wishing that she could get up and chase him like Fred had just done.

"Oi. Cel." Machiko was snapping her fingers in her friend's face, trying to gain her attention. "This isn't healthy, worrying over this. Come on, eat up. Class starts in a few minutes, you can take your mind off him in Transfiguration." She encouraged. Celestyn just nodded. Feeling quite sorry for her friend, Machiko put a consoling arm around her shoulders, rubbing lightly with her thumb.

"You know, I bet it's not as bad as you think it is." She said, pushing a bowl of cereal in front of her. "He was probably just embarrassed that Fred shouted that out loud. Maybe he really wants to meet you. You never know." She smiled merrily, but Celestyn just stared off into space as she put a spoonful of the cereal in her mouth. "Cel..." Machiko sighed and concentrated on her own breakfast.

* * *

George was lying in his bed, re-reading the letter. Once in while, he would sniff it, taking in the citrus-scent. He wondered what charm had been used to cause it to smell that way and last for so long. Certainly he and Fred could find something like that useful in the future. He shook his head. Why was he thinking about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _now_? 

He wasn't going to go to his classes that day, he'd already decided that. He had the sinking feeling that if he left his room at all, he'd get judging stares, worse than anything he could get from his mother or McGonagall or Filch. Fred tried to talk him out of it, then offered to stay and cut school with him, but George eventually managed to convince him to go to his classes and leave him alone.

He covered his face and groaned softly. Why did this have to be difficult? He was excited that a girl finally liked him this much. But at the same time, he wished she'd never even seen him in the first place. At least that would have left him without this biting feeling of humiliation.

He looked at the signature again. Heaven. Who _was_ that? No one in Gryffindor, probably no one in the whole school. Why would someone do this? Was it just to confuse him? Or was it some sort of practical joke? He and Fred _had_ played more than their fair share of tricks on people, maybe someone was finally getting him back.

He shook his head. That would have been too cruel.

Sighing, he turned over and closed his eyes in an attempt to catch up on the sleep he missed the previous night.

* * *

Comment please! I didn't get any comments on the first chapter and that made me sad... 


	3. Classes

"Miss Archer, head up please." Professor Flitwick's tiny voice commanded. Slowly, almost groggily, Celestyn lifted her head. Not that she could see the tiny professor any better, but since he commanded her to look, she had to. He was in the middle of a boring lecture and not even the Ravenclaw girl could find herself paying attention for much longer than three minutes before her mind drifted elsewhere.

She had not been sleeping, contrary to the charms teacher's suspicion. She had been thinking. About Fred and his outburst, about George and his reaction, and about what George was doing right now. She wanted to believe that George was daydreaming about her the way she was about him. She wanted him to march into the classroom right now and ask Professor Flitwick if he could "borrow" her for a few moments. She wanted him to then take her outside and confess an undying love to her and pull her into the type of kiss only seen in muggle movies.

However logic and realistic probability told her that he probably hated her right now and was ripping up her letter if he hadn't already done so. Or maybe he was burning it. Or maybe both. Of course there was also the possibility that he'd cast a duplicating charm on it and was posting copies of it around the entire school with the help of Fred and Lee Jordan while sniggering at the thought of the look on her face when she saw it.

"Miss Archer, if you insist on daydreaming then you must already know how to cast a permanent scent charm." Came professor Flitwick's voice again. Celestyn looked up and blinked. A few seats in front of her, Machiko had turned around and was staring at her, a confident smirk on her face. Celestyn straightened up, looked the tiny teacher square in the eye and spoke with confidence.

"Yes Professor, as a matter of fact I do." She answered. Flitwick blinked, looking slightly taken aback.

"D-do you now?" He stuttered.

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"Oh, well then, you won't mind performing one for the class then?" He asked, trying to catch some sort of bluff.

"No problem professor." She said. "All I need is something to charm." Professor Flitwick thought for a moment, eyes darting around the room in search for something suitable.

"The walls." He said finally. "Charm the walls of this classroom please."

"All right." She said. She pointed her wand to the wall nearest her. "_Pomum Nidor Proprius_."

Immediately the wall started emitting a soft scent of oranges. Professor Flitwick beamed and clapped.

"Splendid job, Miss Archer, absolutely splendid! 15 points to Ravenclaw for being able to learn the day's lesson while sleeping." He chuckled to himself as the bell rang for class to end. As the students began packing their things and leaving, Flitwick's tiny voice rang out again.

"Miss Archer, may I have a quick word with you?" Celestyn looked up from placing a book in her bag and Machiko stopped in the doorway. "Alone." He added, nodding at Machiko. Looking like she had been denied a chance to do something rather enjoyable, she walked out of the classroom and leaned against the wall outside.

"What is it Professor?" Celestyn asked, waking up to the tiny man.

"Miss Archer, I can't help but notice you've been awfully distracted for the past week or so. And not just in my class. I've learned that your grades in your other classes have been slipping as well. As a student of Ravenclaw house, I find this rather odd." He looked into her eyes, his brow furrowed as if attempting to search her retinas for some sort of disease. "Is everything all right with you, my dear?"

"Everything is fine professor. I don't see what could be wrong. I apologize for my slipping grades, it's all the excitement of the Triwizard Tournament this year. I promise I'll pick them up." She lied. Flitwick nodded.

"All right then. But just for the future, as the Head of Ravenclaw House, know that I am always here if you have any problems you need to talk about. Whether grades or..." He searched her retinas again, "anything else that is troubling you."

"Will do professor. Thanks for your concern." She smiled and turned around.

"All right, take care Miss Archer." Flitwick called, the concerned look on his face broken by a smile. Celestyn waved as she left the classroom and found Machiko talking to a Gryffindor boy.

"Really? Oh that's just amazing! Well I'll certainly have to check it out sometime. Oh, hi Cel." Machiko greeted her friend after a moment. She turned back to the boy. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure." The boy answered, smiling broadly and waving as he left down the corridor.

"So what'd Flitwick want?" Machiko asked, turning back to Celestyn only after the boy had disappeared around the corner.

"To tell me my grades are sucky and that it's completely obvious that I'm distracted." She answered hurriedly and nonchalantly. "Who was _that_?" She queried, a grin spreading on her face.

"A fourth-year, you don't know him." Machiko brushed off, starting off along the corridor in the opposite direction the boy had left. Celestyn gave her a look.

"But you obviously do." She said. Machiko rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you MUST know, his name is Seamus Finnegan, he's in Gryffindor which means he sleeps in the same dormitory as Harry Potter, and he was telling me about this muggle sport called football that his friend has gotten him interested in." She couldn't suppress a smile as she kept talking. "It was funny. He just comes up to me and asks if I like muggle things and then just goes on this rant about football. I got the impression that he doesn't know much about the sport because he just kept telling me these random things about it like how the ball is black and white with hexagons on it, only the goalies can use their hands, and they call it 'soccer' in America because Americans have this other sport called football even though they never use really touch their feet to the ball at all in that game." Celestyn shook her head.

"Someone's got a crush it seems." She snickered. Machiko's cheeks pinked.

"I do not!" She defended immediately. Celestyn raised an eyebrow.

"I never said it was you. For all you know, I could have been talking about the boy." She smirked and ran off down the corridor, laughing as Machiko gave chase.

* * *

"He's really that hung up about it?" Lee Jordan asked at lunch that day as he sat next to Fred in the Great Hall, chewing a bite of a turkey sandwich. Fred nodded.

"Won't do anything. He's just up there in the dormitory sulking. Said he wasn't going to classes today or anything." He sighed. "He's mad at _me_ for that stupid little outburst. No matter how many times I apologize, he just ignores me. I even skipped potions to go up and try to talk to him but he locked the door and every time I unlocked it, he'd just relock it."

"Being a git for no reasonable reason then." Lee said, reaching for an apple.

"No, I wouldn't say he's being unreasonable about it." Fred said, shaking his head slightly.

"He's locked you, his own twin, out of our dormitory." Lee reminded him. Fred shrugged.

"I can't blame him for it though. I mean, if he'd done something like that to me, I'd be pretty mad at him." He sighed again. "I think I'm the git here."

"Hey, don't blame yourself mate, you were falling asleep on your breakfast. Literally. You weren't thinking straight." Lee said, biting into his apple.

"I know... It's just, George has never had a girlfriend. Not a serious one, anyway. And I humiliated him in front of the entire school about it." Fred said. Lee rolled his eyes.

"Anytime you want to stop sulking and get back to your normal, devious self Fred." He said, tossing an apple to the boy. "Eat something."

"Not hungry." Fred answered shortly. "If I want anything before dinner, I'll just go down to the kitchens." He pocketed the apple, planning to use it later.

"Whatever Fred." Lee said, taking one last bite of his apple and tossing the core on his plate. "Just quit being so gloomy, all right? You're not the one with a love note from some bird who won't even give you her real _name_." Fred smiled.

"Yeah. I guess there's that." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

Sorry, I'd forgot I'd finished that chapter... It's the most boring one too. The next one will be better, I promise. :nods: 


	4. Soiled

Later that day, Celestyn and Machiko were walking out of potions class, quite relieved for school to be over for the day. Celestyn was planning on finishing her homework early so she could spend the rest of the day being depressed about George. Machiko, however, was determined to prevent this from happening and so was changing the subject every chance she got to something enjoyable.

She had just been describing some strawberry-flavored candy that she'd tried over the summer when she had gone to Japan with her family when she was cut off by a slender, platinum blonde knocking into her, followed by two large figures who each did considerably more damage, causing Machiko to stumble and knocking Celestyn straight to the ground. When neither of the three turned around to say anything, Celestyn stood up.

"Excuse you!" She called after them. The slender figure turned and gave her a condescending look. She saw that he was a Slytherin as were his companions.

"Do I _know_ you?" He asked in a haughty tone.

"No, but you could apologize." Machiko retorted. The Slytherin rolled his eyes.

"Like I care." He scoffed, turning back around and heading off, the two large mammals following behind him.

"Arse..." Celestyn grumbled, cracking her knuckles as she turned around and headed in the other direction. "Who was he anyway?"

"Draco Malfoy." The girls looked up at the voice. Celestyn felt her heart stop beating. George Weasley was leaning against a pillar, looking right at her. She tried to speak, but her voice couldn't make words.

After a while of being locked in his room, his mind having finally wandered off to things other than Heaven, he had gotten hungry. He waited until classes were over before he emerged from the dormitory to head down to the kitchens, but ended up taking a few detours along the way for no particular reason other than to stretch his legs. When he saw Draco strutting down the corridors with his lackeys he decided to follow them and perhaps curse them from behind to cheer himself up. No such luck though, when he noticed the two Ravenclaws. Of course he couldn't curse anybody with witnesses. And as the boys got closer to the dungeons, the risk of getting caught by Snape was exponentially increasing.

"Malfoy, huh? Yeah, I've heard of that name..." Machiko said, placing her index finger on her chin.

"He's a terrible prick, don't even try to a get a sorry from him. His family's so rich, they wouldn't be caught dead apologizing to anyone as common as us plain folk." George said, shrugging.

"Oh." Celestyn forced herself to say. George looked at her again and she felt her face redden.

"You all right? I saw you get knocked down-" He started

"I'm fine!" She answered almost before he finished, which caused him to blink at her in surprise. The look made her wish she hadn't said a word.

"Okay. Hey, I'm going to the kitchens, you two want to come?" He offered, deciding he might as well befriend them. Celestyn could not move. She wanted to nod her head, agree to go with him, talk to him and thus make him see that she was a wonderfully brilliant girl who wanted nothing more than the boy in front of her... But she knew that wouldn't happen, she wouldn't be able to keep a conversation going with him and he'd just think of her as an odd, shy girl who was no fun to be around.

She was already starting to turn around to head in the other direction and save herself the embarrassment when Machiko pushed her forward, almost knocking her into George.

"I'm good but Cel here was just saying how hungry she was. I'm sure she'd love to go with you." The Japanese girl said cheerfully. Celestyn turned to give her friend a look of shock and betrayal of the highest degree. Machiko merely winked at her and headed off in the direction of Ravenclaw tower.

"Okay then. Come on then. You ever been to the kitchens before?" George asked as he led the way away from the dungeons and towards the kitchens. Celestyn shook her head.

"Can't say I have." She murmured, inwardly smacking her forehead for repeating a phrase she'd heard her 50-year-old father use before. George, however, being a normal person, did not find her wording strange at all and continued on.

"Yeah, all the food is cooked by house elves. I think the Hufflepuff common room is in that direction too." He shrugged. "Anyway, the elves are nice. You just ask and they'll give you anything you want."

"What about dinner?" Celestyn found herself asking.

"What about it?" George replied. Celestyn felt her face grow hot.

"W-well, won't you spoil y-your appetite?" She stuttered. George chuckled and her embarrassment grew.

"Nah. I'm a guy, we eat a lot and never get full." He grinned down at her in what he hoped was a friendly way, but it only served to make Celestyn feel worse.

"O-oh." Was all she said, ducking her head so he wouldn't see her glowing red face. George continued on, barely noticing anything was wrong. They walked the rest of the way in what to Celestyn was an awkward silence, but it merely allowed George an opportunity to think about what he wanted to eat.

When they finally arrived at the fruit painting, George looked down at her. Her head was still bowed and her eyes were fixated on the base of the painting's frame. Her blush had worn off slightly in the silence, so when he spoke, she felt that she could look back up at him.

"Hey. Decide what you want now." He told her. "The elves can be pushy sometimes. Especially that Dobby, but I think that's just because he knows that I know Harry..."

Harry Potter, no doubt. The kid who got Dumbledore to put his name in the Goblet of Fire, or so was Celestyn's and Machiko's theory. Celestyn knew that Harry was always hanging around George's younger brother, not that she knew _his_ name.

"I'm not really hungry." She told him.

"Oh come on. Surely there must be SOMETHING you want?" He offered. She shrugged. Asking her to think when she was this close to George Weasley was too great a task even for the Ravenclaw.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She said quietly, hoping he hadn't heard her stomach grumble at the promise of food.

"But you came all this way..." He said then shrugged. "Suit yourself." He tickled the pear in the painting and it swung forward to let him in. He grabbed Celestyn's arm and dragged her inside. If it had been anyone other than the younger Weasley twin, Celestyn would have probably noticed the large kitchen and the thousands of House Elves running around, starting their preparations for dinner. However, because George Weasley's hand had just made contact with her arm, Celestyn could concentrate on nothing else. When he let go, she felt a sinking in her stomach and a longing to reach out and grab his arm back. She got her opportunity when a small, pale house elf, wearing a baby's onesie approached them.

"Hello Mr. George Weasley!" it squeaked. Celestyn shrieked and jumped nearly a foot in the air at the sudden appearance, gripping George's arm and hyperventilating.

"Hey Button. Get us a steak and kidney pie, will you? We're hungry." He said, glancing down at Celestyn who, after having gotten over the initial shock of the appearing house elf, was now glued to George's arm because she had just realized that she was holding onto it and couldn't move.

"Yes sir!" The House elf said, turning.

"And get her something to calm her down too." George said, pointing at the Ravenclaw.

"Yes sir, Mr. George Weasley sir!" The elf said, saluting him and leaving. George looked down at Celestyn.

"Any time you're ready, you can let go." He told her, smiling. She blushed and released his arm. "And we're sharing that pie."

"Why?" She looked up at him, feeling the stupidity of her question burning her insides.

"Because I know you didn't come all the way to the kitchens to not eat." He said, grinning and winking at her. She felt her insides turn to mush at that and had to grab his arm again to keep from falling.

"I-I'm not hungry though..." She managed once she composed herself and released George's arm yet again.

"Too bad." George said as he noticed a steak and kidney pie making its way towards them, being held up by the House elf Button. When the tiny creature reached them and handed George the pie, two forks and a cup of tea, he grinned, thanked him, and lead the way out of the kitchens with Celestyn following close behind.

"Really, you didn't have to..." She told him again, her blush fading slightly now that the heat from the kitchen wasn't adding to her body temperature. George didn't answer, but dug a fork into the pie, taking out a large, but still bite-sized piece of meat and handed it to her. Having no other option, Celestyn grabbed the fork and popped the morsel into her mouth. It was amazingly delicious and she quickly followed it with a sip of her tea, so thick with the taste of honey, she couldn't even tell what flavor it was supposed to be to begin with. It was just the way she liked it. She sighed.

"Well? Is it poisoned?" George joked. She shook her head.

"No, it's delicious." She answered, smiling slightly. He grinned.

"Great." He said, thrusting the other fork into the pie and wolfing down several bites. She couldn't help but giggle at it. He looked up then and held the pie out towards her.

"Thanks." She said, cutting herself a decent sized piece with the side of the fork and putting it in her mouth. She carefully chewed and swallowed the bite, well aware that George was watching her and feeling her face warming again.

"Get another one in, in case I end up eating the rest without thinking." He offered.

"Oh. Okay." She said timidly, taking an even larger piece and almost dropping it, but managing to catch it in her hand. She breathed a sigh of relief, but also embarrassment when she realized that he was laughing at her. She gulped and was forced to toss the piece on her hand into her mouth and lick her palm clean. Luckily for her, George had started on the pie again and didn't see her licking her own hand. Her face glowing, she took another long sip of tea.

The next events all happened in a blur. A crowd of Hufflepuffs coming to dinner from their common room had rounded the corner. A few ambitious third years had decided to race each other to the Great Hall and came barreling around the bend at full speed, straight towards the two. One bumped into George's elbow sending the pie flying and, a nanosecond later, another had knocked straight into Celestyn. She stepped backwards to prevent herself from falling, but at that exact moment, the steak and kidney pie landed directly on her chest, and she lost her balance and tumbled to the floor, sending tea all down her front.

She could hear George yelling at the kids, but she could hardly focus. The rest of the group of students had stopped and stared, one girl had offered her a hand to help her up which she distractedly took. George had come back, grumbling about kids not respecting their elders and had his wand out, about to help Celestyn clean herself up. He looked her up and down with a look of disgust on his face at the mess. Celestyn, however, took his expression as one directed at her sloppiness and couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

With the crowd of Hufflepuffs and George Weasley staring after her, she took off as fast as she could up to Ravenclaw tower, and almost toppling Machiko over as she climbed out of the entrance way to the common room.

"Whoa, what happened to _you_?" she asked, eyeing the mess down Celestyn's front. Celestyn just shook her head and wiped her eyes furiously. "Come on, let's get you up to the dorm and cleaned up."

She walked in front of her friend, shielding her soiled clothes from curious onlookers, thankful for the distraction from their homework. Machiko gave each one a condescending glare that told them not to ask questions and leave them alone.

"Oh God. What's wrong Celestyn?" Cho Chang questioned when she saw the pair walk in. She had noticed her roommate's tears first and her question was answered when she saw the bits of meat and crust clinging to her chest and the dark, wet tea stains covering the rest of her clothes. "What _happened_?"

"She went down to the kitchens with George Weasley." Machiko answered for her, now beginning to clean Celestyn's clothes with her wand. Cho got up and grabbed a tissue, handing it to Celestyn who gratefully blew her nose on it.

"We got food and were eating..." She said, choked up and sniffling, "T-then these d-damned second years or third years or something just came running around the corner and knocked me over and shit w-went flying everywhere..." She blew her nose again and wiped her eyes before continuing. "And George just looked at m-me like I was the most disgusting thing on the planet..."

And with that, a new wave of tears came on and she walked away from Machiko to sit on her bed and sobbed loudly. Cho Chang looked at her sadly and sat next to her and hugged her gently, avoiding the meat that Machiko was now siphoning up her wand.

"Well, at least your big boobs kept the meat in one place, huh?" Cho said, attempting to lighten the mood. The corners of Celestyn's mouth lifted slightly as she wiped her eyes again.

"Yeah, at least there was that." She said with a small chuckle. Machiko finished up and sat on her other side, hugging her as well.

"If he really looked at you like and didn't even offer to help, he's a great git anyway." She soothed, petting her friend's hair.

"No, he had his wand out like he was gonna help... But then he looked at me and..." She shivered. "I just ran."

The three girls sat there in silence for a moment. Cho was the first to move.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to dinner. You two coming?" she asked, standing up.

"I'll go." Machiko answered, standing up as well. "Cel?" she asked her friend, turning to look at her, but already knowing the answer.

"You guys go." She said, shaking her head. "I've seen enough food for one day."

"Fair enough." Cho said, smiling sadly before she walked out the door, followed by Machiko.

Once they had gone, Celestyn flopped down on her bed and sobbed loudly into her pillow. This had by far been the most humiliating day she could remember in a while. She would never be able to look at another Weasley or steak and kidney pie as long as she lived. This was why she couldn't go down to dinner. She was starving, but there was no doubt in her mind George would be there as well and she couldn't face him after this. There was just no way.

After a good fifteen minutes of crying, she hauled herself up, reached for her bag which had somehow been spared in the onslaught of flying food and took out a pen and parchment.

"Dearest George Weasley," She wrote in a long, elegant scrawl as far from her normal handwriting as possible, "I wish we could meet in person, but I fear you would think far less of me if you saw me. I am sorry. My friends also seem to think little of you. My feelings still burn for you, however, and I hope that you don't dismiss me. Love, Heaven."

* * *

You know what would be really awesome? If I got some reviews... Thank you kindly!


	5. Announcement

Over the rest of the week, George had received another love letter from Heaven, this one no less enigmatic than the first, but it had a much lighter impact on him. Fred and Lee were constantly joking about how she had to be some sort of troll-woman if she thought he'd think less of her by seeing her, and Ron continued to insist that this meant she was actually a he.

Celestyn was fairing no better. Avoiding him in the halls, even though he hadn't even seen her to begin with, crying at night when she thought of the embarrassment, picking at her meals, barely being able to concentrate on her work, and talking less to her friends. She seemed to radiate depression wherever she stepped.

The weekend was not any kinder to her. She stayed in the common room and the library, not leaving even when Machiko tried to get her to come out for a snowball fight after the first snowfall of the year. She wrote several more letters for George, but sent none of them, instead crumpling them up and tossing them in the bin in the dormitory.

It wasn't until the next Thursday that she had any hope. At the end of class, Flitwick had called for their attention and Celestyn only listened because she wondered what else he could possibly have to say to the class after he'd already assigned their homework.

"Okay students, okay. Now I'm sure many of you know that the Yule Ball, which has been a traditional part of the Triwizard tournament since it began, is fast approaching. This is an opportunity to socialize with our guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, however it is a rule that only those in fourth year and above may attend. However, if you wish, you may invite a younger student.

"It is a formal occasion, so please wear dress robes. The ball will be held in the Great Hall, starting at 8 pm on Christmas day and ending at midnight." He smiled at the class, though it was difficult to see except for those seated closest to him. "Now, as students of Ravenclaw house I trust you will be on your best behavior and I won't have to be embarrassed by any... lewd or perverse acts on behalf of my pupils." The smile turned into a sort of smirk at that, as if he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about such activities coming from any student of Ravenclaw house, and he was only saying it because he had to.

The moment the bell rang, everyone rushed for the door, chattering excitedly, and Machiko waited for Celestyn at the door. She grinned as her friend approached, and began to say something, but was cut off by a boy exiting the charms classroom and twirling Celestyn into his arms.

"Hey wonder tits, wanna go to the ball with me?" He said, a charming smile on his face. Celestyn wrinkled her nose.

"Off." She commanded and the boy let go, laughing and continuing on his way, joining a couple of his friends.

"I hate Alex." Machiko said confidently. Celestyn laughed.

"No you don't, you just severely dislike him because he's a pervert. Not that that's anything special, he's a teenage boy." She told her grinning.

"I don't like him! Just because you came back from summer vacation last year with boobs, he keeps hitting on you!" Machiko huffed. "I'm protective of you... I don't want any perverts violating you." She grinned as she finished.

"What if it was George and I actually liked him?" Celestyn said, grinning as well.

"Well that's different because it's consensual." She laughed. Celestyn laughed as well. The girls headed down the hallway together, giggling madly. They made it halfway down the corridor before Machiko could open her mouth again without laughing uncontrollably.

"So are you gonna ask George to go to the ball with you?" She asked, trying to be serious, but unable to wipe a smile off of her face.

"George...?" Celestyn blinked then gripped at her stomach, feeling butterflies.

She hadn't thought of that until now, but now that it had been brought up... She wanted to ask George to the ball. She wanted to go up to him and ask him to be her date. She wanted him to stare at her in awe for a moment before sweeping her into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her lips and whispering "Of course" seductively into her ear. Then they would spend every day together leading up until Christmas, and the ball would be a magical night and they would dance and dance, him falling as in love with her as she was with him. Then, later that night, he would lead her up to his dormitory in Gryffindor tower, having already asked Fred and his other roommates not to come in until far later that night and they would... Her face grew red at the thought.

But then she remembered what had happened the week before. If she approached him, he'd probably greet her with some nick-name involving pie and her clothes, and laugh. Then he would blatantly and unremorsefully reject her if she could gather the courage to ask him, then go find a pretty girl in Gryffindor to take to the ball while she stayed in her dormitory, crying.

"So are you?" Machiko's voice pulled her back to reality.

"Heaven will." Celestyn decided, finally.

* * *

That same night, Fred, George, and Lee were gathered in their dormitory, just talking. A bit about Quidditch, a bit about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and now about the ball.

"Sucks Harry's _gotta_ find a date." Fred said, relaying what he had heard Ron say to him.

"How does that suck? That means he's going to have girls lining up to go with him!" Lee pointed out, grinning to mask his jealousy.

"Who needs a line of bimbos when you've got one special girl in mind?" Fred replied, matching Lee's grin with his own genuine one.

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean Freddy?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I haven't asked her yet, but I'm planning on taking Angelina." Fred told him, smiling widely.

"Nice." Lee complimented, nodding. "I've got no one in mind though. Not yet, anyway."

"Maybe you could borrow one of Harry's rejects?" Fred suggested, snickering.

"Not a bad idea..." Lee said, stroking his chin, "But I'd rather go with someone I know. Hey George, why don't you go with me?" He asked jokingly.

"Nah. I'm probably not going." George replied, looking at his hands. He had been silent since the subject had changed.

"Saving yourself for your troll?" Lee laughed. Fred smiled, but didn't laugh. George didn't respond. There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"I just don't want to be mean. I'm gonna wait a while and sees what happens." George said finally. Lee and Fred just looked at him a moment before turning back to each other. They knew this meant he was going to wait for another letter, but if one didn't come...

"So... Are you gonna go no matter what?" Fred asked tentatively. George shrugged.

"No point in going home if no one fun's gonna be there." He shrugged. So I might as well.

"What if you don't have a date?" Lee asked hesitantly.

"Then I'll have to dance with you." George joked, grinning like his old self. The boys shared a laugh and changed the subject again.

* * *

Short chapter guys, sorey! And by the way, when Flitwick said "lewd and perverse acts", that does not mean that he was only advising his students against dry-humping each other at the ball. If you guys take out a dictionary and looked up "perverse", it means luring someone to do ANYTHING bad, not just sex. Anyone who really belonged in Ravenclaw would have caught that. ;) 


	6. Meeting

By Saturday, another letter was on George's pillow. Lee hadn't touched it this time. He had waited patiently for his friends to return from dinner, not having eaten because he was feeling sick that day. What he saw though, was something amazing. No one had entered the dormitory, yet he had heard the door open a crack. When he looked over, he had seen the envelope float through the door, slowly make its way across the room, and settle softly on George's pillow. He had watched with wide eyes and quickly leapt up to look out the door, but there was no one there. When he had gone down to the common room, he again had seen no one as everyone was in the Great Hall. He even had climbed through the portrait hole and looked down the corridors, but no one had been there.

So of course, the moment Fred and George came back into his dormitory, he jumped at the chance to tell them what he'd seen, pointing at the letter enthusiastically. George wasted no time in tearing the envelope open and reading its contents, a grin spreading on his face as he did so.

"So? What's it say George?" Lee asked, looking on curiously.

"I think I know..." Fred said, smirking a little and crossing his arms.

"YES! I got a date to the ball!" George cheered, punching the air with his fist and grinning.

"Ha! See? Told you!" Fred said, hugging George. "Congratulations mate!"

"Does it say how you're going to meet her?" Lee asked. George furrowed his brow and re-read the letter.

"Says to meet her in the Library... tomorrow at six." He said.

"That's during the middle of dinner." Lee pointed out. George nodded.

"Probably so that she'll be the only one there." Fred said. George nodded again.

"Makes sense." He agreed. "I mean, I can't miss her if she's the only one there, right?"

"Right... Unless... George, what if she's the librarian?!" Fred exclaimed suddenly, gripping George's arm. Lee started laughing hysterically and George chuckled a bit.

"Would explain why she's always gazing at me lovingly from across the room while I read the forbidden books in front of her that we used to steal now that I can do it legally." George laughed.

"Yes, that deep love you can see behind that mask of loathing." Fred added with a grin.

"Oh Merlin, that'd be a sight." Lee said, wiping his eyes. "I can just imagine you two at the ball." He tucked his lips over his teeth and spoke in a shaky, high pitched voice, as if imitating his own grandmother. "Georgie, may I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. The twins roared with laughter and George took Lee's hand, bowing.

"Of course Madame!" He said, putting one hand around Lee's waist and commencing a clumsy waltz with him. Fred just sat back and laughed, enjoying the show. It went on for a few seconds until they stepped away from each other, George bowing and Lee curtsying until he "broke his hip" and limped over to his bed, flopping back down on it and laughing until he was out of breath. The twins joined in, grabbing onto each other for support while they laughed until they cried.

Finally, after several minutes, the boys calmed down and Fred grinned at his younger twin.

"So? You going to go to meet her tomorrow?" He asked, his teeth bared in a wide grin. George nodded.

"Already said I would, didn't I?" He reminded him. Fred reached over and mussed his hair.

"There's a noble Georgie." He said before jumping off of George's bed and over to his own.

Grinning like a child on Christmas Eve, George snuggled under his covers after lights out and willed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Celestyn was in the bathroom before dinner the next day, Machiko and Cho Chang on either side of her, offering her make up and a hair brushing. Celestyn just sat on a chair Cho had conjured up, letting them whatever they wished to her. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, Machiko was simply hell-bent on helping her best friend win the object of her affections for the past year and a half, and Cho had the make up that they "needed." Celestyn had been reluctant at first, but when Machiko started going on about first impressions and reminding her of last week's incident with the steak and kidney pie, Celestyn jumped at the chance to let them do her up.

She had no idea what they were doing, putting layer after layer of foundation and blush on her cheeks, eyeliner and eye shadow on her eyelids, and gloss on her lips. It took them nearly fifteen minutes to be done to their satisfaction. It scared Celestyn. If this was what they were doing to her to simply MEET George, she shuddered to think what they were going to do on the night of the ball. If he even said yes, that is.

"Done!" Machiko finally announced. Celestyn sighed in relief.

"You look gorgeous. Turn around." Cho said. Celestyn stood up and turned to look in the mirror. Her jaw dropped. It was exactly the kind of face she'd seen airbrushed on the cover of her muggle mother's fashion magazines. She was, as Cho said, gorgeous. Immediately she took out her wand and started Vanishing the layers of make up away.

"What are you doing woman?!" Cho exclaimed, watching her. She left on a thin line of the eyeliner and the lip gloss.

"I don't want to look like one of those giggling little tweenage girls who only get with guys to satisfy their lust for cute boys telling them they're pretty." Celestyn responded.

"Hey!" Cho huffed. "This is MY make up you know!"

"But do you always wear this much at once?" She asked. Cho looked down.

"No..." She admitted. Celestyn smiled. "We were just trying to make you look good for the guy you like."

"I know. And thanks, but I think I'm fine going light." Celestyn said.

"The foundation wasn't the right shade anyway. She's paler than you, Cho." Machiko pointed out. Cho nodded in agreement. Celestyn checked herself one last time in the mirror, adjusting the small, sparkly barrette that kept her side-parted hair out of her eyes.

"How do I look?" She asked, turning to them. The girls nodded in approval. Her skirt was just the right length, not too long or too short (not that it mattered, as she was wearing stockings under it anyway to keep her legs warm), and her light blue blouse was especially picked by Machiko to make her already C-cups look larger without being distasteful. Everything had been carefully inspected to make sure it would give George the right impression of her.

"Heavenly." Machiko said with a smirk. Celestyn laughed and shoved her and turned towards the bathroom door.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." Cho said, smiling. "Good luck." Celestyn nodded.

"Thanks." She said before walking out of the bathroom and up to the library, her heart pounding against her ribcage.

* * *

George had decided to grab a quick few bites of dinner before heading up to the library, but he regretted it as Ron spent the entire time bothering him about the "guy" he was going to meet in a few minutes. It got to the point where the only thing keeping him from reaching across the table and strangling his little brother was the food spread between them

At 5:55, Fred nudged his twin in the side. George nodded and stood up.

"Wish me luck guys." He said grinning, starting to feel a little nervous himself.

"Good luck mate." Fred said, shaking George's hand eagerly. "Just remember though, if she's more than a head taller than you it's a no go. Same if her boobs are popping out of her shirt or she keeps 'accidentally' dropping things so she can bend down and show you her panties, you got that?" He added, grinning and winking. George laughed and nodded.

"Or if she's the librarian." Lee laughed and the twins joined in.

"Hope she's female!" Ron said grinning. Harry promptly elbowed him in the ribs and nodded at George smiling, admiring him for being able to face a girl so easily when even he couldn't do what he had to do as a Triwizard champion.

George waved at his friends one last time before running out of the Great Hall. He didn't even notice the two very asian Ravenclaws watching him from their table and grinning to themselves.

The hallways were empty as George made his way up the stairs to get to the library. He was so distracted, he almost forgot to skip the disappearing step. In fact, George was so distracted he nearly ran into several walls and ended up in the bathroom at one point before shaking it off and running to the library as fast as he could after that.

When he got there, it was empty of course. He swallowed and looked over to the librarian. She was sitting there, reading a book, but turning her head away as she took bites of a tri tip sandwich. She didn't even notice him. But there was no one else in there. He winced, wondering if this was a trick that was being played on him, wondering if his suspicions were correct that someone was finally getting him back...

Someone coughed. He looked up at the librarian who had turned her head to the far side of the room, looking at the source of the noise. And George saw her. His heart stopped for a moment. He couldn't make anything out from this distance, but she was looking down and her scarf gave away that she was a Ravenclaw. Taking a large gulp of his own saliva, George made his way over to her.

Celestyn looked up and forced a smile. She felt like she was going to throw up. George Weasley was walking over to her, looking like the epitome of cool. Like he wasn't even frazzled. He was probably going to turn her down. She started mentally beating herself up, telling herself she was stupid for doing this and shouldn't have even tried. But then, as George pulled out a chair and sat next to her, she looked at him, and suddenly she was aware of nothing else.

"Hey." George said. "Are you, um, the one who's been writing me all those love notes?" He asked, trying to sound casual. Celestyn nodded and grinned nervously.

"Yeah... That was me... Sorry if I caused you any confusion with that penname." She said. George laughed.

"Tell me about it. I stayed up so many nights wondering who would do that... what was that all about anyway?" He asked, grinning. She smiled at the table.

"My name is Polish for heavenly, or so says my mother. Says she found it in some polish baby book and just HAD to name me that." She answered then winced. "S-sorry... you probably don't care about all that."

"No, no. I care." George said smiling. "Because now I'm curious as to what your real name is." She blushed a little.

"C-Celestyn." She answered, daring to look in his eyes before holding out her hand. George chuckled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Celestyn. Name's George." He said with a broad, very tweasley-like grin.

"Well I gathered _that_ much." Celestyn said with a giggle. They locked eyes for a split second before she looked back down at the table. George laughed at her shyness.

"Hey... have we met before or something? You look familiar." He said, tilting his head to try and get a better view of her face. She looked up at him.

"Y-you don't remember?" She asked, looking shocked. George immediately felt embarrassed and shook his head.

"Can't say that I do." He answered, blinking. Celestyn groaned.

"Maybe you don't recognize me without steak and kidney pie all over the front of my shirt." She mumbled, wincing and looking at the table again. George's eyes went wide.

"That was you?" He asked, trying to look at her face again. "Ah... Now I see... Sorry, you're right, I didn't recognize you. But it has nothing to do with the pie, I swear." He confirmed. "You're just... Not in your uniform. And you look different."

"My friends slathered my face in make up and did my hair different. Maybe that's why." She shrugged, smiling a little. George smiled too.

"Yeah. That's probably it." An awkward silence fell between them then and George reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper. Her last letter. He unfolded it and laid it in front of them on the table. She looked at the parchment and blushed.

"Y-you've been keeping those?" She asked, unable to suppress a grin. George nodded.

"Kept all three." He said grinning. "But in this one..." He pointed at a line on the parchment, "You said you wanted to go to the ball with me." Celestyn blushed more and nodded.

"Y-yeah... Sorry... you probably don't want to or something..." She muttered, feeling her self esteem plummet as her imagination started thinking up the worst things. He would say no, that he already had someone in mind and had only come to turn her down politely, and he was going to walk right back out as coolly as he had walked in.

"No, that's not it." George said, smiling a little. She looked back up, hoping filling her. George stood up out of the chair. "Stand up." He commanded. She blinked and obeyed, wondering what he was going to do.

George inspected her height. She was taller than him, but only enough so that her eyes were at the level of his forehead. Her clothes were nothing even close to the sluttiness Fred had warned him against falling for. She wasn't grotesquely fat or anorexic-thin. Her face wasn't covered in pimples and her face was... well, cute. There really was no other word for it. He smiled and she blushed.

"Do you have or have you ever had the anatomy of a male?" He asked bluntly. Celestyn blinked in shock.

"W-what?" She asked, laughing.

"Have you? Come on, this is important!" He insisted. She shook her head.

"No! Of course not!" She said, giggling. George grinned.

"Great, great." He smiled at her. "Well... In that case, I'll have to say yes to your question. I will go to the Yule ball with you." She stood there for a moment in shock. Then she embraced him in a gentle hug. He smiled and hugged her back, noticing how nicely his arms fit around her.

"Thank you George." She said. He chuckled.

"Nothing to thank me for." He told her.

* * *

There you go! Not really all that happy with this chapter but mleh. Reviews are loved! 


	7. Questions

They spent the rest of the evening together and Celestyn was on cloud nine. They stayed in the library until other students started filtering in to finish homework that they'd put off and was due the next morning and they started getting shushed by them as well as Madame Pince. They left and started wandering the now filled corridors, talking about everything. George brought up Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and Celestyn lit up. He talked about all the products he and Fred had come up with and she just listened, grinning in awe.

"And we were thinking of these things called day dream charms," He was saying as they walked along a corridor, "Where you can just have any fantasy you want actually happen to you during class and the teacher won't even know. You won't have to sit through any boring lectures and the teacher won't even know anything"

"But wouldn't that have side effects?" Celestyn pointed out. "I mean, what if the teacher calls on you or you suddenly have to do something?"

"Well..." George scratched his head, trying to think of a way around it. "Of course this is all still in the thinking process. We still haven't perfected that charm." Celestyn giggled.

"Well, as a Ravenclaw, I can't condone encouraging students to not pay attention, but as your secret admirer, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors." She told him. He laughed and grinned down at her.

"Thanks. Even though it's not a secret anymore." He reminded her. She chuckled nervously and looked down, still smiling however.

"Are you going to tell your brother about this?" She asked timidly, wondering what the other Weasley twin would think about all this.

"Of course!" George answered. "I mean, Ron's been betting that you were actually a guy this whole time. I mean, I think he may have actually been taking bets." He laughed.  
"I meant Fred." Celestyn said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I was getting to him." George said, grinning at her again. "But yes, of course I'm telling him. He's the one who's been behind me through all this confusion."

"I'm so sorry about that, really." Celestyn apologized for about the twelfth time in their conversation. George put a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you, don't worry about it. I'm just glad it was a cute girl and not someone trying to get me back for pranking them." He said. Celestyn blushed more than she had all day.

"Y-you really think I'm cute?" She stuttered. George grinned and nodded, his own cheeks becoming a little pink.

"Well yeah. I mean, girls NEVER like me. They always like Fred. Either that or they just can't tell us apart, and those are the kind of girls that neither of us even bother with." He said. Celestyn nodded.

"It must suck, people confusing you all the time." She said. George only laughed.

"Not when it's a teacher. It's kind of fun then. Confusing mum is entertaining too. Though that does suck when we're NOT trying to confuse her and she mixes us up on her own." His smile faded a little for a moment before coming back. "I mean, the earliest memories I have, some of them my name was Fred and sometimes it was George." Celestyn laughed and George beamed proudly. "You really are cute, you know?" Celestyn's face became flushed again and George laughed. "Man, you blush so easily."

"Be quiet, it's only because you're so attractive." She said, still smiling as she eyed the floor. George blinked and looked at her, feeling something in his gut flutter slightly.

"Oh please. If that's all, then you must feel the same for Fred." He pointed out, but she shook her head.

"I'll admit that Fred is cute, but... I don't know, there're no feelings there like there are for you. Not to say I'd turn him down if HE ever asked me out but..." She admitted, finishing in a mischievous grin. George just stared at her, the fluttering in his gut becoming more prominent.

"I could probably hook you up." He offered jokingly, grinning. Celestyn grabbed his arm.

"No, I like you, I said!" She insisted, her grin suddenly less mischievous and more plain happy. George stopped. They were in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Do you know what time it is Celestyn?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Can't say I do..." She answered. George looked at the Fat Lady who was eyeing him expectantly, not wanting to ask for the password when someone from another house was right there.

"Well what about you?" He asked the painting. "Do YOU know what time it is?"

"I know that most everyone is in the common room son." She answered, still eyeing the Ravenclaw warily. George made a face that gave away that he was deep in thought.

"Do you have homework to finish George?" Celestyn suddenly asked. George looked down at her. "Because if you do, you should really finish it. I'd hate to be responsible for your grades dropping..." He just laughed.

"My grades are bad enough as it is, I really don't think spending time with you is going to affect them any." He said. Celestyn shrugged.

"You never know. Hanging around a Ravenclaw might benefit you when it comes around to exam time." She said, giggling. George grinned and shook his head.

"I seriously doubt it, but you can try." George agreed. He glanced at the fat lady again and sighed. "Is everyone inside?" He asked. She nodded.

"Everyone who's come inside has not left." She answered. George nodded and turned to Celestyn.

"Well... good night then." He said smiling, holding out his arms. Grinning, she hugged him tightly.

"Good night George." She said, before giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushed, but squeezed her lightly before letting go, grinning ear to ear. They waved and Celestyn practically skipped away, feeling happier than she ever had. George turned and entered the common room where he was promptly pounced on by Fred and Lee. They both started barraging him with questions about the girl. Was she hot? Was she nice? What house was she in? Was she hot? What was her name? How old is she? Was she hot?

When George finally managed to get them off of him and settle himself in an armchair near the fire, he answered their questions, his grin never leaving his face for a moment.

"Her name is Celestyn. She's in Ravenclaw, though I've got no idea how old she is, she never told me. Didn't look too young though, if I had to guess, I'd say fourth year, maybe, but that's going a little young. As for hot..." He drifted off and grinned. "She was dressed pretty conservatively... but you can tell she's got a _nice_ rack." He chuckled and Fred and Lee exchanged grins.

"How nice, exactly?" Lee dared to ask. George held his hands a rather exaggerated five inches away from his chest and nodded with a rather proud yet obviously pubescent grin. Lee gave him a high five.

"What about the rest of her though?" Fred asked. "I mean, a girl can have huge tits but still be ugly as sin." George's expression softened to a pleasant smile.

"She has a really cute face." George nodded. "No acne or anything, her nose is small, she had nice lips. Only thing was her hair was really bushy-" Across the room, Hermione turned her head to glare a George for a moment before going back to talking with Harry and Ron.

"How would you know anything about her lips?" Fred asked, grinning widely. Lee looked up, interested.

"She only kissed my cheek you dorks." George answered, rolling his eyes. "I meant they looked nice was all."

"How much make up was she wearing?" Fred asked suddenly. "Trust me, you don't want to deal with girls who spend five hours each morning putting on make up. It's just not a good idea."

"Very little, actually." George replied, nodding. "Said her friends did her up, but it didn't look like she was wearing anything." Fred rolled his eyes.

"That's the look they go for, George. You gotta be careful about these things." He warned. George rolled his eyes and protested that she was a nice girl and Fred had no reason to worry about his girl-challenged twin unknowingly dating some floozy. This went on for a good few minutes, but at the end Lee seemed to have approved her as a good catch and Fred assured him he couldn't wait to meet her.

* * *

Celestyn floated into the Ravenclaw common room dreamily, a blissful smile on her face. She sat down directly beneath Rowena Ravenclaw's statue and smiled back up at the beautiful marble woman. She vaguely wondered if Rowena had ever felt the emotion of love through all her learning. Of course she knew that she had had children, the Gray Lady was her daughter, after all, but everyone knew that marriages over 1000 years ago were rarely if ever out of love.

"Did something good happen with the boy?" Luna Lovegood's voice drifted to Celestyn's ears. She snapped to attention and saw the blonde staring up at the statue of Ravenclaw. "She sure was beautiful. I wonder if that's really how she looked though..."

"You know, I've wondered that myself." Celestyn replied, obviously in a far more tolerant mood than the last time Luna had spoken to her. "I'm willing to bet they altered a few things. Her nose was probably big and I wouldn't be surprised if she was half-blind from reading all the time." Luna nodded in agreement.

"So what about the boy?" She asked again, not taking her eyes off of the statue. Celestyn smiled to herself.

"He said he's going to the Yule ball with me." She answered, sighing happily.

"That's good then." Luna responded, a wistful smile on her lips. "I hope you have fun."

"Thanks." Celestyn said, turning around to face a bookshelf. She skimmed the titles, not really taking in anything and was too busy thinking about George. Things actually seemed to be going well. And who knows, he seemed to be having a good enough time talking to her. Maybe he couldn't get her out of his mind. Maybe she was all he could think about as he stared blankly at his unfinished homework, unable to complete it because her face kept swimming through his mind. Tonight he would go to sleep and dream of her and when he woke up, he would realize that she was the girl for him and in the morning he'd be waiting for her in the Great Hall and he'd escort her to her table, and kiss her on the lips even as he watched her go to her seat. Then he'd escort her to all her classes, holding her hand the whole way and they'd spend every moment of free time together, until the end of the day, where they were forced to part like they just had moments ago, only this time he'd pull her close and whisper three little romantic words in her ear...

Then again, she knew that he would_ probably_...

No. She wouldn't think about probably. She would think about maybe. Because maybe was a much better fantasy. She was thinking about more maybes when a certain Japanese girl tackled her from behind.

"Well well well?" She demanded eagerly. "What happened? Tell me!" She said, grabbing her friend's arm and squeezing it. Celestyn laughed and hugged her friend.

"George is going to the ball with me!" She answered in a rather sing-songy voice. "And he called me cute on numerous occasions!"

"Yes!" Machiko squealed, hugging her friend tightly and jumping up and down. "Ohmaigawd, I'm so excited for you!"

"Where's Cho?" Celestyn asked once Machiko had cooled herself a bit (mostly from the cold glares she had been receiving from her fellow Ravenclaws trying to study).

"Cedric Diggory started chatting her up after dinner." Machiko explained. "Haven't seen her come back yet." Celestyn just shrugged in response.

"Oh well." She sighed wistfully, floating over to the window to gaze out at the mountains that could no longer be seen in the darkness. Machiko hugged her from behind.

"I'm so happy for you Cel." She said. Celestyn smiled.

"I can't believe it..." She whispered. Then she blinked as she suddenly thought of something. "Hey." She said.

"What?" Machiko looked at her, smiling.

"You should ask that Irish Gryffindor kid to go to the ball with you." She said, grinning. Machiko blushed.

"I might..." She responded, scratching her temple. Celestyn shoved her and giggled. Machiko giggled as well as she shoved her back.

* * *

Bah... this chapter was more to beef up the content. I swear I'll get the plot moving soon! 


	8. Tutoring

The rest of the term went by wonderfully, at least for Celestyn. Several girls that she knew had gotten turned down by their potential dates for the ball, including Machiko who, not being one for crying, blew the head off Rowena Ravenclaw's statue, which earned her a severe scolding from a prefect and sent everyone else in the common room scrambling to repair it seamlessly.

When Celestyn asked about it, Machiko bitterly replied that Seamus told her he was going with a girl named Lavender Brown who had pretty much bullied him into going with her. Apparently, she had cornered him one day between classes and threatened to punch him in a very sensitive place if he refused. Fearing for his future children, Seamus had accepted and looked honestly sorry every time he so much as gave Machiko a passing glance in the halls.

Most of the teachers had decided to go easy on them as the ball was approaching. Even Flitwick had ceased their homework for the rest of the term and let them goof off in his classes. Of course, being Ravenclaws, "goofing off" only amounted to jokes and casting newly-learned spells (Alex had levitated Flitwick and perched him on top of a high shelf one day, but the professor had started subtracting five points from Ravenclaw for every ten seconds he was up there. Another student eventually got him down).

Other teachers, of course, were not so generous. This did not affect Celestyn, but George was struggling with trying to concentrate on his schoolwork. They spent most evenings in the library as she tried to teach him why bezoars were good and hemlock was bad, but he didn't seem to take in a word. In fact, he never looked at his book once during the tutoring which frustrated Celestyn to no end. Though she found it in herself to forgive him when she noticed it was because he was staring at her instead.

The last night before the end of term was particularly frustrating. George had shown up late to their study session because he had been up in the Owlery with Fred, delivering a letter.

"Geez George, who are you two sending mail to so often?" She asked when he told her what had caused his delay.

"Secret, I told you." He laughed as he sat down next to her, not bothering to get his book out. Not that it mattered. She had found his year's potions book on the shelves and already had it on the table in front of her.

"Now. You have a test tomorrow and, judging from what little you've told me, I can guess it will be on this chapter and obviously this, this, and this will be on it..." She continued, pointing at different spots on the pages.

"Uh huh." George responded, already gazing at her face with a stupid-looking smile. Celestyn noticed right away.

"George, I'm trying to help you. If you're not going to pay attention, you can just fail." She snapped.

"Uh huh." George replied. The palm of his hand met her face and she sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"I swear George, you are imposs-"

"Can I tell people you're my girlfriend?" He interrupted. She stared at him, eyes wide and face red.

"W-what?" she asked, feeling herself shaking a little.

"Well, it's getting tiring telling everyone you're 'the girl I'm taking to the ball'... It's a whole lot easier just to say girlfriend." He told her. She nodded, unable to take her eyes off of him. He grinned. "Great. Thanks, I just wanted to make sure it was all right with you."

"It's all right with me George..." She said quietly, still stunned. She had completely forgotten why they were there in the first place and stared at the book in front of her, not even remembering what subject it was.

The next thing she was aware of was George's fingers under her chin as he turned her head to face him. Softly, he placed his lips against hers for only half of a second. Her face went bright red as she stared at his smiling face.

"What are you wearing to the ball?" he asked, his eyes quickly scanning up and down her body. She hardly noticed.

"W-what?" She asked, still a little dazed before it clicked. "O-oh... I'm wearing these really pretty dress robes... They're dark blue with little rhinestones on them and they look like stars in the right light." She described. George blinked, looking at her blankly.

"Fred wants to know if you're planning to wow me by showing a lot of skin." He admitted. Celestyn blushed at her mistake.

"Oh... Sorry..." She bit her lip. Of course he didn't want to hear about the details of her robes, he was male. "N-no... I mean, of course it shows off a little cleavage, but I mean..." She glanced down at her chest then back into George's eyes, smiling sheepishly, "That's kind of unavoidable." He grinned.

"I'm not complaining." He told her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you're not." She laughed. She smiled at him, resting her elbow on the forgotten potions book. "I hope you know how to dance."

"Well..." He looked down and scratched his ear. "Not... really..."

"You're kidding!" Celestyn said a little too loudly, earning a harsh shushing from Madame Pince and half the students in the library. She blushed a little and lowered her voice. "George, you're going to the Yule Ball – a formal dance – and you don't even know how to dance?"

"Well I can dance _normally_," He said, "But fancy dancing... I'm clueless." He chuckled.

"Tomorrow, after dinner, I'm giving you dancing lessons." She announced. George blinked.

"Tomorrow?" He looked down, obviously thinking hard. "Well, Fred and I were planning to-"

"Can't you do it earlier then?" Celestyn huffed, crossing her arms. "I mean, it's trying my patience enough that you've been skipping out on study sessions... But if you want to look like a fool in front of the entire school _and_ the two foreign schools-"

"Okay, okay!" George laughed, grabbing her shoulders and being shushed again. "Fine, Fred and I'll do it right after class so you can teach me how to dance." He smiled and gently kissed her again, causing her to blush once more.

He got up and held out his hand. She took it and did not let go as they walked out of the library together, talking about Christmas night. Slowly and shyly, Celestyn wound up confessing nearly all of the maybes she'd been imagining for that night, from the romantic kisses to possibly-having-once-thought-that-maybe-after-the-ball-they-might-have-sex. She left out the staring into each other's eyes part out of fear he'd laugh.

Not that it helped, he laughed anyway, especially at the suggestion that maybe he'd get laid on Christmas night, of all nights.

They parted when they reached the portrait of the fat lady, as usual, but this time George again kissed her lips softly. Having enough confidence now, Celestyn was able to kiss him back for a moment before they settled for simply embracing.

"See you tomorrow." George said before disappearing into the common room. He had just barely gotten through when Seamus Finnegan flung himself at him and George had to try his hardest not to lose his balance and topple over.

"George, Please, I need your help." Seamus begged. "You're going out with Machiko's friend, right?"

"Celestyn? Yeah... why?" He asked.

"Can you ask her if Machiko's mad at me? Please George?"

"Why don't you ask her?" George said, trying to pry the younger boy off of him.

"Are you kidding?! If Lavender sees me with another girl, she'll pummel me!" Seamus exclaimed, flailing his arms. "I'm only lucky she hasn't come in yet tonight so I could ask you."

"Lavender wouldn't pummel you, I'm sure Seamus." George replied, rolling his eyes.

"Please George, could you just ask for me?" Seamus lowered his voice in case anyone overheard this next part and decided to relay it to Lavender. "I... Really like Machiko. I really wanted to ask her to the ball, but Lavender..." He shivered, "I just... want to make sure I still have a chance in the future."

"Sure." George agreed, reaching into his pocket. "But first try this for me." He unwrapped a small candy and shoved it in Seamus's mouth before he could object and ran off up the stairs to the dormitories. He hadn't even gotten up the second stare before he heard the laughter of the other students in the common room and turned just in time to see Seamus's skin turn every color in the rainbow before settling back to its normal peachy color.

"Another success." He grinned before heading off to his dorm to tell Fred the good news.

* * *

The last day of term seemed to go by sluggishly slow. George of course failed his potions test and Celestyn marginally passed hers. Cho had been asked to the ball by Harry Potter after Defense Against the Dark Arts and Machiko and Celestyn had both watched it happen.

George had gone with Fred up to the Owlery again right after class had ended and George told him how Celestyn was planning to teach him how to dance. Fred laughed.

"Really now? And what makes you think you can even learn to dance?" He asked. George looked down.

"The determination to NOT look like a fool at the ball?" He supplied, looking for a good owl. "So what are we doing now? Bombarding Bagman with letters, is that it?"

"Yeah." Fred answered hurriedly, picking out a rather scruffy looking Barn Owl and tying the letter he had brought with him to its leg. "And so what if you look like a dork at the ball? It's not like me or Angelina know how to dance." George sighed and shuffled his feet.

"Angelina's a lot like you though... So it's okay if you look like a fool in front of her. She'd understand." He scratched his head. "But Celestyn's a Ravenclaw who thinks that it's possible to tutor me. I mean, when I tell her a joke, she'll roll her eyes if she's got a book in front of her."

"Sounds like a bore." Fred said, releasing the owl outside.

"No, she's not! That's just when she's in her schoolwork. The rest of the time she's really fun... Actually, she's found a lot of kinks in the products we were thinking up. In fact, some of them are really flawed, believe it or not." George nodded and Fred gave him a mutinous look. "She'd be pretty good to help us. You know, business-wise. Unless we want a bunch of lawsuits before we even make any money." Fred looked out the window where the owl had already disappeared.

"Maybe that's not a bad idea. But let's wait to decide on this, all right?" He said.

"Of course!" George nodded, grinning. Fred sighed and looked down. They weren't ready for a business partner yet. No, that was a lie. A business partner was rarely a bad idea. _He _wasn't ready for a business partner. Fred didn't like the idea of anyone intruding on what he and George had thought up. I was going to be _their _thing, no one else's.

He cast a side glance at George who was shuffling his feet again. In fact, if Fred didn't know any better, he'd say that George was _dancing_. He sighed and shook his head, smiling.

"You're hopeless. You're not going to win her over by amazing her with how well you can already dance." He smiled and ruffled his hair. "She wants to take care of you George, so let her."

"What makes you think that?" George asked, giving him a look. Fred certainly was never the type to say these kinds of things.

"She wants to teach you dance so you don't embarrass yourself. She's looking out for you." Fred pointed out. This made her not so bad, he supposed. At least her heart was in the right place. She was only doing what was in George's best interest.

"Makes sense I guess." George shrugged as the left the Owlery.

* * *

At dinner, George and Celestyn sat at such spots at their House tables so that they could see each other while they ate. This was nothing new for Celestyn, she had purposefully done this every day since she first developed feelings for George. The only difference was George was sitting on the other side of his table on purpose so he could see her too. They kept making eye contact all through dinner that evening, though it was obvious that George was a lot more nervous with his shy smiles than other nights.

When Celestyn finished, she stood up and waited for George outside the Great Hall. George took his time finishing his dinner, taking seconds of everything out of nerves. He hadn't felt this anxious since the night he went to meet Celestyn in the library. Finally, however, he did put down his fork (though whether it was because he was full or he was getting tired of Ron poking fun at him for learning to dance was anyone's guess) and joined Celestyn outside of the Great Hall.

"There you are. Jeez, were you eating everyone's food?" She joked, taking his hand.

"Yeah." George said, grinning as he laced their fingers. Smiling, she led him up the nearest flight of stairs.

"I found the perfect room by the way." She said. "No one can find us in there." George couldn't hold back his grin.

"No one eh? You sure you want to just using it for dancing lessons then?" He asked. She elbowed him, laughing.

"Shut up." She giggled. She led him upstairs excitedly and down a corridor on the fifth floor, chatting all the while. She seemed so convinced that George would be a good dancer after a couple of lessons with her, but George wasn't so sure. He never said anything to her about it, but he was having serious doubts about himself.

When he and Fred were little, they used to pretend that they could ballroom dance (to anyone else, it was just galloping around with their hands on each other's shoulders) in the middle of the living room, covering the whole floor, going into other rooms, knocking things to the floor and leaving a trail of destruction in their wake, all the while humming a mangled waltz as loud as they could. Of course, the destruction was really the whole POINT of them waltzing together in the first place, but George had always tried when they had danced back then. This time would most likely be the same, only instead of trying to wreck the house with his brother, he was with a girl and it _mattered_.

"We're here." Celestyn announced finally. George looked around.

"Uh... There's nothing here." He said, looking at her puzzled. She rolled her eyes and let go of his hand.

"Not yet." She said. She closed her eyes and paced back and forth, her lips moving to mutter something that didn't reach George's ears. He stared at her for moment, wondering what in the world she could be doing, when something caught his eye. He looked over and, where there had previously been a blank wall, a door had appeared. He stared a moment; he thought he'd found out all of Hogwarts greatest hiding places, but never once had he come across a door in this corridor.

"Cel..." He started, staring at her and grinning.

"Most Ravenclaws know about this place. Most use it as a place to study alone, but I thought we could use it tonight." She grinned at him. "Now that the term's over and all."

"Only a Ravenclaw." George said, shaking his head, still grinning. "A secret room and you only use it to study..."

They dissappeared into the Room of Requirement and the door hid itself from outsiders.

The room inside was large, well lit, and empty. The floor was polished wood planks and there were mirrors on walls. A rail wound around the perimeter of the room at about the height of Celestyn's elbow and there was a record player in the corner. To any dancer, it was obviously a ballet studio.

George looked at Celestyn who was currently charming her skirt to be longer and more flowing for the lesson.

"What...?" Was all he had to ask before she looked up.

"The room changes to be whatever you need it to be. We need it as a dance studio." She answered.

"Okay..." He looked in the mirrors feeling self conscious. "Does it really need to look like this? I mean... isn't this a ballet room?"

"It's called a studio George and yes, it is." She smiled. "I used to take ballet before I had to come to Hogwarts and I still take classes during the summer. I just come here on occasion to make sure that I don't lose any skills." George nodded. he vaugely remembered her mentioning ballet before and it made sense.

His thoughts were interrupted when the record player started up and he jumped a little. The waltz from Cinderella started up as Celestyn placed one of her hands on George's shoulder. He put his hand at her waist and took her free hand in his.

"Now. Seeing as you're the... gentleman here," She said and they both had to hold back a snicker, "You're supposed to lead. Now..." And she went off, slowly moving the steps with him, telling him where to step and how, just starting off with a boxy, unelegant waltz before she slowly started turning them around. He didn't even notice.

Slowly, gradually, they moved into dancing in a more circular shape, though still far from graceful. They were twirling now and the song ended for the fourth time. Celestyn reluctantly let go of George to go and turn the record player off.

"Good job George! You caught on really quickly." She said, smiling. George smiled back, blushing a little.

"It was probably my teacher." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, though her blush was worse than his. "And the music was nice too. It didn't sound very girly at all." He laughed. She grinned at him.

"It's from Cinderella." She said. George gave her a puzzled look.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A muggle fairy tale," She answered, "Where a girl who works as a servant for her step mother and step sisters gets to go to a ball and meet the prince with the help of her fairy Godmother, but at midnight she has to leave. She leaves behind one of the glass slippers she was wearing and the prince has to go through the whole kingdom, trying to find who fits the glass slipper, and Cinderella's the only one whose foot fits and they fall in love and happily ever after and blah blah blah."

"Huh. Wow. That is pretty ridiculous." He said, smiling. "I mean, who in their right mind would have a fairy as the godmother of their child?"

"That's not the point." She said, laughing. "Anyway, it's also a ballet, like most muggle fairy tales, and that just happens to be the main waltz in it."

"Well I like that music." George said. "As far as classical music goes, anyway."

"I'm glad George. Even though I doubt that the Weird Sisters are going to play very many waltzes." She giggled. "But I've heard that the Champions start the ball with a dance, and that's bound to be classical." George looked very relieved at that.

Celestyn suddenly clapped her hands.

"All right, enough rest, let's get back at it!"

* * *

Long wait, sorry. Been swamped with school. But a fairly long chapter to make up for it! 


	9. Christmas eve

It felt like forever until Christmas eve arrived. Every night George and Celestyn danced in the room of requirement and George was really getting better. He had passed on Seamus's message to Celestyn who had told Machiko who had decided to forgive Seamus. Machiko had then requested that Celestyn deliver a message to Seamus for her and for a couple cycles, Celestyn and George had become a human telephone for the two who were too scared to be caught with each other. By Christmas eve, however, they refused to continue anymore and were sitting together in an empty corridor, talking about Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Look, I'm not saying it's a bad product. The idea is simply brilliant, but HOW exactly are you going to do it? Creating a new spell isn't that easy George." Celestyn was pointing out to him.

"Hey, just because you haven't come across that spell in a book doesn't mean it's not out there." George had responded, grinning. Celestyn stuck her tongue out at him and he promptly leaned forward to kiss her. She squeaked and blushed and he pulled away laughing.

"H-hey..." An Irish accent interrupted the two and they looked up bitterly to see Seamus Finnegan looking at them awkwardly. "S-sorry to interrupt-"

"I'll say." George growled, crossing his arms. "What is it Seamus?" The Irish boy turned to face Celestyn and scratched the back of his head.

"C-could you do me a favor and tell Machiko-"

"No." She answered shortly and stood up. "I'm not your owl, Seamus. If you want to talk to Machiko, do it in person."

"But _Lavander_-" Seamus started, but George cut him off this time.

"Lavander can't be THAT scary." He growled.

"But she is, George!" He defended. "You haven't gotten to know her."

"Talk to Machiko on your own Seamus, and if Lavander Brown starts anything I'll hex her Gryffindor arse into next week. Now good bye." Celestyn said, standing up and marching off in a huff. George quickly followed, leaving Seamus behind, standing alone awkwardly.

"You wouldn't really fight Lavander Brown would you? She's a monster." George said once he caught up to her. Celestyn laughed.

"Of course not George. I hoped you'd know how to spot a bluff." She said, grinning. George matched her grin.

"You're vicious." He complimented. She curtisied and laughed. They walked off down the hall together, his hand at the small of her back. They meandered aimlessly through the halls for a while, talking about Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes again. As usual, their conversation drifted from time to time and a once Celestyn felt George's hand wander a little lower than the small of her back and she let out a high pitched yelp and jumped, which made George laugh. When he did, however, she slapped his shoulder and pouted. Not that George minded, he found it quite adorable, actually, which is why he tried it again.

Eventually, however, the casual groping started boring George and he swept Celestyn into his arms the moment that they had a lull in conversation. She yelped and looked up at him.

"W-what are you doing?" She squeaked, her face beet red.

"Something fun." He answered simply, walking off and carrying her in his arms while she flailed.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" She asked, blushing more.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." George laughed, carrying her up a flight of stairs and stopping in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Fairy Lights." He said and the portrait swung open, though the Fat Lady was eyeing Celestyn warily.

"George! Isn't this against some kind of rule?" She demanded as they entered the empty common room. George set her down in a soft armchair facing the fire. She settled herself and sunk a good inch or two into the cushion.

"Not as far as I know." George answered. "Then again, I wouldn't care anyway." He grinned at her and she stared at the fire, sinking further into the chair.

"I would. Damn, what are these chairs made of? I'm never going to be able to get out of this..." Celestyn huffed. George laughed and was suddenly standing in front of her.

"You're adorable. Have I told you that?" He said, leaning down until they were nose-to-nose. She blushed more.

"You might've mentioned it once or twice." She answered in a sarcastic tone, her face stubborn. George quickly kissed her.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked in a soft voice. She let herself smile as she nodded.

"I am. Really excited." She closed her eyes and sighed happily. George smiled and pushed her over in the chair to allow him room to sit down. It was partially unsuccessful, however, and Celestyn ended up in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently. She shivered at the contact.

"Me too." Was all he said.

* * *

The next day, Celestyn didn't see George at all until the ball. She spent the whole day in Ravenclaw tower, letting Cho and Machiko do her hair and make up while George spent the day outside with his friends. Celestyn was rather jealous of the fun he got to have and, at one point between the hair and make up, Cho and Machiko took a break and Celestyn wandered over to look out the window in their dormitory. She saw him outside, having a snowball fight with Fred and his little brother and Harry Potter. A snowball had come out of nowhere and had hit Potter right in the face, which made her laugh. She wondered who'd thrown it, but she was answered when she saw Fred jumping out of a tree and giving George a high five.

She watched for a few more moments before she was called back to the chair to have her face powdered and caked with makeup.

About an hour of make up applying and reapplying later, Cho and Machiko decided that Celestyn looked nice enough and got themselves ready. Celestyn wandered over to her trunk and pulled out her dress robes, deciding to get dressed early. She'd always loved dressing up, even when she was a little girl, and now she finally had a valid excuse. She stripped to her undergarments and pulled the robes on before going over to the full length mirror to check herself.

The garment fit perfectly, as she hoped it would, the dark blue material clinging right where it was supposed to. She checked her bum, and was satified that the robes did not, in fact, make her butt look big. She checked her chest as well, to make sure that the amount of skin showing would not offend Fred. As she suspected, there was a little bit of cleavage showing, and it was enhanced by the rhinestones that twinkled without light as they covered the whole chest and cascaded down the front. However, it was nothing objectionable.

She smiled and checked her hair. Machiko had used a special serum to bring out her "natural curl" and now it fell in ringlets that stopped at her chin. It was rather odd to see her hair so short around her face, but when she shook her head, she felt a tickling sensation on her scalp that felt rather good and she found herself unable to stop. She was also relieved to see that her friends did not go overboard on the makeup this time and she felt rather pretty.

In fact, this was the first time she had felt pretty since she was a child playing dress up in her mother's old clothes.

* * *

She didn't eat much that day, under the advice of Machiko and Cho, and was regretting it as 8:00 drew closer. Her stomach was growling loudly and it even caused her roommates to stare at her oddly. She didn't hesitate to blame them, however, and sat on her bed, holding her stomach and begging time to speed up so she could go downstairs and raid the snack table.

After what seemed like a century, her other roommates had left, and it was just her and Machiko. The Japanese girl stood with her friend and held out her arm in a gentlemanly fashion. Celestyn giggled and took it.

"Shall we madame?" Machiko asked, grinning. Celestyn nodded.

"After you." She replied, bowing a little and holding out her arm to gesture towards the door. Machiko took the expression of a snooty, stuck-up person and lead the way down the stairs, Celestyn's face matching her friend's.

They went down to outside the Great Hall were all the students were massed. She could already spot Cho and Cedric, chatting merrily while Harry Potter watched with a bit of a jealous expression. His date, Parvati Patil, was looking bored already and was occupying herself by saying hello to everyone she knew. She was currently talking to a girl whom Celestyn only knew as Sarah and was linked arm-in-arm with a boy Celestyn knew was Dean Thomas, Seamus's best friend.

Machiko let go of Celestyn's arm to go up to the trio, talking to Dean about Seamus and Dean pointed over at his friend who was leaning against a pillar and listening to Lavander dribble on about something girly and trivial. Machiko glared and Celestyn couldn't help but giggle.

"There's my girl!" Came a voice suddenly and Celestyn was grabbed around the middle and swung around. She was now face-to-face with a very smartly dressed George Weasley who grinned at her. "And she looks amazing too." He kissed her quickly on the lips happily.

"Wow George. She really is stunning." Said a dark skinned girl holding hands with Fred who, of course, was dressed identically to George.

"Well yeah, would I brag this much if she was ugly?" George pointed out, laughing merrily.

"Well, I was thinking more you'd brag so much because she didn't exist." Angelina Johnson laughed, clinging to Fred's arm before holding out a hand. "Angelina." She said.

"Celestyn." She greeted back, smiling and shaking the other girl's hand.

"My future sister in law?" Angelina said jokingly, laughing. The other three laughed as well.

"I only asked you to the ball!" Fred said, elbowing her.

"It starts with a simple invitation Fred, but who knows what will come out of it!" Angelina laughed, elbowing him right back.

"Hey guys." Came a glum voice. The four turned around to see Ron standing there, looking rather down. However, once he looked at Celestyn, his face brightened and he grabbed her hand, shaking it eagerly.

"Hello there." He said. George quickly sprang into action and grabbed Celestyn into a hug.

"Go find your own date Ron, this one's mine." He said, a cocky smirk on his face. Ron looked from George to Celestyn, to George again, to Celestyn's chest. Fred and George were both shaking from trying to hold back laughter.

"Blimey..." Ron said, shaking his head, his face and ears bright red, "She is a girl..." And with that he turned around to join Harry, Parvati, Sarah, Dean, and Machiko to ask where Parvati's sister was. Celestyn looked at George questioningly.

"He's been taking bets you were a guy this whole time." Fred supplied, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, George told me about that!" Celestyn laughed as the doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened and all attention turned to the procession of the Champions leading inside.

Celestyn and George grabbed hands and laced their fingers as they followed Fred and Angelina inside, both of them holding their breaths.

* * *

Short chapter / Oh well. The next chapter's going to be pretty long and have high school-esque drama xD.

And in case you were all wondering why I made Lavender so vicious: It's not that I dislike her, I just always saw her as a little bit of a bully underneath that girly exterior (hah, yeah, a BIT... xD).

Review, plzkthx!


	10. The Ball

The Four Champions started off the dance, and Celestyn cheered Cho from the sidelines. The girl looked beautiful, of course, and Celestyn couldn't help but be a little jealous of Cho's natural good looks. She sighed and leaned against George's shoulder, still watching the Champions but looking a little sadder.

"Falling asleep already?" Came Fred's voice from the other side of George. Celestyn looked over at him and stuck out her tongue at him, making him and Angelina laugh.

"Lay off you two." George whispered merrily, petting Celestyn's hair gently. She smiled.

As she looked back at the dance floor, she saw more and more people dancing their way onto the floor. Suddenly, Fred and Angelina were gone and George was pulling her to her feet. She looked at his face and he was obviously nervous. She giggled a little and his head snapped to face hers.

"What's so funny? I haven't messed up yet!" He defended. He placed his arm at her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You need to relax, sweetheart." She said, locking their free hands together.

Slowly, they started to waltz along with everyone else. Fred and Angelina, who were close by, were watching in mild surprise at how well George could dance. Certainly better than either of them, who were barely swaying along with the tune of the music, waiting for it to pick up so they could really get going. In fact, Lee Jordan and most of the Gryffindors had at least noticed the pair and, while they weren't perfect, they were surprisingly good.

Once the song ended and all the couples bowed to each other, the music picked up. The ballroom dancing was over and The Weird Sisters had started up one of their hits. Couples split and became masses of friends as girls danced with girls and guys tried to permeate the groups. Machiko had joined Celestyn, George, Fred, and Angelina and before long Seamus managed to "get lost in the crowd" so he could get away from Lavander and join them. Of course this meant that soon Dean was in the group along with his date, Sarah. After a few songs of group dancing, Fred and Angelina had pushed everyone away from them as they started dancing with each other wildly. By this point, Celestyn had started to get tired and sweaty.

"George, I'm gonna go sit down for a minute." She called to him over the music. George smiled and nodded, and she wondered if he had heard her entirely.

"Actually, a break sounds good right about now." Came Sarah's voice as she followed Celestyn over to a table where another girl was sitting, taking a swig of something from a cup.

"Hey Sarah!" The girl said as she waved to the two approaching her.

"Pani!" Sarah said, darting past Celestyn to sit with her friend. Celestyn followed and sat next to Sarah, eyeing some snack crackers nearby and grabbing a few, forgoing the dip.

"Who's you're friend?" Pani asked, looking at Celestyn who currently was shoving crackers in her mouth. The other two laughed and Celestyn smiled, her party high too great to let her be embarassed.

"She's George's date." Sarah answered, having forgotten her name.

"Oh, that girl he's been bragging about for a month?" Pani laughed, holding out her hand to Celestyn. "Pani."

"Celestyn." She answered, taking Pani's hand and shaking it.

"You like crackers, do you?" Pani laughed as Celestyn reached for more. The Ravenclaw laughed.

"I haven't eaten all day. My friends wouldn't let me."

"Why not?" Sarah queried. "You can't party on an empty stomach."

"Don't ask me." Celestyn answered before looking at Pani. "Who's your date Pani, and why'd he leave you here all by yourself? I should kick his ass."

"You don't know him." Pani answered with a laugh. "And he didn't _leave_ me here, I got tired."

"Okay okay, but don't hesitate to tell me if any guy is being anything but chivalrous to you, you got that? I'll kick ass and take names!" And with that she sent herself into a fit of giggles.

"Are those crackers laced with something?" Sarah asked with a laugh, but Celestyn shrugged.

"I don't know, but they fill me up!" She answered with a smile and eating a few more.

"Excuse me." Said a deep voice and the girls looked up to see a tall, young, Durmstrang man bowing deeply. Celestyn swallowed the mass of chewed cracker in her mouth heavily. "Vould any of you lovely ladies care to accompany me for a dance?"

There was a pause as the three grinned at each other.

"We already have dates." Sarah spoke for them, though her flattered smile and pink cheeks showed that this was more of a casual notification than a warning.

"Oh. Vell that is too bad." The young man sighed, looking at each girl in turn before turning around. "Maybe I should try von of those French girls again..." And he left the three to disappear back into the crowd. The three sat there for a moment before breaking into fits of giggles.

"He had a cute accent though!" Pani defended him.

"And he had a nice face, so what?" Sarah retorted.

"So I feel like we should've let him at least sit with us." Pani said.

"He wanted to dance which is the closest he can get to getting in our pants in this setting." Celestyn pointed out.

"Oh jeez." Pani laughed. "You guys are paranoid."

"We're careful!" Sarah said with a chuckle.

"Just looking out for each other!" Celestyn added. Pani rolled her eyes.

"Not all boys are out for a lay, you know. Harry, for example-" She started but Sarah laughed.

"Harry is a hopeless case. He loves Cho Chang. He'll probably be a virgin his whole life if he doesn't get her." She answered.

"I saw him ask her out." Celestyn piped up. "It was rather funny, actually. You could tell he was all shy about it." She looked at the other two to see if she had their interest. She did.

"Cho felt really bad about it though," She continued, "and was groaning about it all night after." Pani crossed her arms and bit her lips, nodding and pretending not to be jealous.

"But she likes Cedric right?" She asked. Celestyn nodded.

"Oh, very much. She goes on about him every day. I think she's fallen for him harder than I fell for George." Celestyn said, finishing with a small smile.

"Did I hear a pretty girl say my name?" Celestyn looked up and smiled at who she saw.

"George!" She squeaked, causing the other two to laugh. He held out his hand for her.

"Dance with me beautiful?" He said, winking. She blushed. He hadn't been this charming before. It was then that she noticed the song had changed to something rather slow and many couples had seperated from their masses and were dancing with each other. Sarah had approached Lee Jordan and was soon dancing with him and Pani was staring at Harry Potter who was sitting with Ron Weasley and looking miserable. She had just enough time to see Pani sigh wistfully before a hand placed itself at her own chin and forced her green eyes to meet soft brown ones.

"Come on." He said, leading her to the dance floor, holding her pressed against him and rocking slowly to the music. She blushed. George had never been this close to her before. She wasn't sure if there was even an inch of space left between them and her face grew redder and redder.

She held him close and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head near his neck and breathing softly. She felt his arms loosely around her waist, his fingers linked together but not really holding her to him. No, she was doing that all by herself now. And, while she had her head on his shoulder, he was looking straight ahead, like he wasn't even aware that she was there. She noticed this, however, and looked up at him.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked quietly, reaching up to skim her fingers across his freckles. He looked back down at her, smiling and shaking his head.

"Nothing's wrong dear, why would you ask?" He said with a rather charming grin on his face which made Celestyn feel like fainting from the surge of blood that rushed to her cheeks. She could only shake her head quickly. When did he get to be like this? Had he really learned how to be so dashing in only the few minutes that had passed since they'd danced with each other last?

"Actually, you're the one who doesn't look so well." He gently placed the back of his hand to her forehead. "Your face is all red."

She couldn't help herself at that point. Hormones pumped through her as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the mouth. She had expected him, _wanted_ him to grab her tightly and kiss her back, the lights to go down and a spotlight to shine only on them as they shared a romantic moment that everyone would watch. She wanted Cho and Machiko to watch and be proud of their friend. She wanted the famous Harry Potter to see her and see that even she had found love. She wanted Alex to see and be jealous. She wanted George to let go and look at her and stroke her cheek and smile and tell her that he loved her.

What really happened was that he went ridgid under her kiss. He didn't even react in the slightest. She broke away and looked at him, the fear of rejection glittering in her eyes. Or maybe that was just tears.

"George... What's wrong?" She asked in a shy voice, her hands slowly sliding off of his shoulders and landing at her sides.

"Nothing's wrong with George. However, there might be something wrong with Fred soon if his girlfriend just saw you kissing him." The red head replied with a comical grin.

It hit her then. This was certainly not George. She stared at him, mouth hanging open and tears welling up in her eyes. This was why he had been so charming. It had been Fred. It was all just to trick her. He was mocking her, making fun of her hopeless romanticist. There was no doubt in her mind now that he had read all those letters she had sent to George. Of course, why hadn't she realized this before? They did everything together, didn't they? He had read them over George's shoulder, sharing a good laugh at how she poured her heart out onto the parchment and had planned this little stunt all along. In fact, who knows how many times they had swapped places on her during all those nights she'd spent with George, tutoring him? Maybe that was why he was always late, because they were discussing who was to go down and meet her that night, arguing over who wanted to be bored to death by her tutoring.

"You're an ass!" Celestyn screamed, turning and tearing out of the Great Hall. More people would have stared at the outburst had the song not just changed to something loud and rock. However, George (who had been on his way back from spiking the punch bowl with a couple shots of Firewhiskey), Pani and Machiko did notice and chased after her.

Celestyn ran through the halls of the school until she didn't know where she was anymore. Finally she had reached a dark corridor where she collapsed and hugged herself, sobbing. She knew it. She knew something like this was going to happen. This is why she had written the letters anonymously. She knew that falling for a guy like George would not be the best idea, she knew something like this would happen. It was too good to be true.

"Celestyn!" The voice caused her to look up and see three figures running towards her. Once they got close enough, she rcognized the front one immediately.

"Go away!" She shrieked at George.

"Cel..." He stopped in front of her, kneeling down. "Cel, what's wrong?"

"Go away!" She screamed again, getting up and running to the two other girls who both hugged her.

"Celestyn..." He started, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Don't cry... please?"

"Go. Away." She growled, turning to glare at him in the minimal light. He shivered and turned.

"Okay, okay... talk to me when you feel better... Okay?" He said, walking past them hurriedly.

"Cel, what happened?" Machiko asked once he'd gone, stroking her friend's back lightly.

"It was all a joke." She said quietly.

"A joke?" Pani asked, cocking her head.

"It was all a joke, I just said! He just did it for a laugh! He and Fred have been swapping places on me all this time!" By now Celestyn was sobbing and soaking the front of Machiko's dress. "Like just now! That was F-Fred I was dancing with! I-I even kissed him! And he d-didn't even tell me... or anything until after..."

"No..." Pani whispered, petting Celestyn's shoulder lightly.

"Damn right no!" Machiko exclaimed. "I'm going to kick their collective arses!"

"No, I mean, that's not what happened." Pani said. "It can't have been... George has been really excited about you Celestyn... he's been talking about you a lot... I don't know about tonight, but they haven't been swapping all this time."

"Well how can you tell?" Celestyn asked, not looking at her and sniffling.

"Because you can just tell after a while." Pani said, shrugging. "And anyway, Fred doesn't like you, I don't think. He'd never want to spend as much time with you as George does."

"So what, you're saying this had to be Fred's idea? But he has a girlfriend." Machiko said, still stroking Celestyn's back. "Why would he do something like this?"

"I think I know..." Celestyn whispered, having calmed down a bit by this point.

* * *

"Fred!" George called once he'd gotten back to the Great Hall, interrupting the break Fred was taking with Angelina.

"What?" Fred asked, looking up at him with a rather annoyed expression.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" He demanded, growling.

"Hm? Do what?"

"Trick Celestyn like that! I can't believe you!" Fred blinked and sat up straighter, looking a little more serious.

"George, I was just kidding around." He answered. Angelina watched a moment before looking down at her lap.

"You have your own damn girlfriend to dance with you know!" George reminded him, pointing to the girl.

"It's okay, she was in on it." Fred said. "Honestly, I was just joking. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

His eyes met those of his twin's and tried to apologize through the gaze. George was only able to look at him for a few moments before turning away.

"Don't talk to me for the rest of the night." He said angrily, marching off back to his dorms.

* * *

Yep! There's that Chapter! Sorry it took so long. So much homework :cries:

And don't worry, the drama's only temporary. Trust me, I don't like writing unfunny!Fred and George anymore than you people like reading it. But this was necessary for the plot. They'll be back to normal soon, I promise.


	11. Make ups

I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Pani and Sarah belong to TahnDawg, my collab buddy.

* * *

Indeed Fred and George did not talk for the rest of the night. Fred tried striking up a conversation later, but George did not answer him. Neither slept well and the sun rose far too early the next morning for either of them. They both tried to ignore it, but neither could and George got up first, trudging down stairs, grumbling under his breath the whole way. He sat down in an armchair and had started dozing off when Fred joined him.

"George..." was all he got out before said George got up and walked back up to his dormitory to get dressed. Fred collapsed into the chair his brother had just been sitting in and let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. Now that he thought about it, Celestyn wasn't _that_ bad of a girl, at least not bad enough to let a fight between him and George occur.

Wait. Was he actually starting to feel BAD about what he'd done? No. No, it was just a prank, just like everything else. He'd never felt bad about pranking someone before. Not even that time last year when he gave Angelina a stick of gum that turned her lips dark blue for a few hours and she screamed at him when she'd realized what he'd done.

Then again, Angelina didn't mean as much to him as George did.

Meanwhile, George was upstairs, slowly pulling on the new jumper his mother had sent him for christmas. As usual, it had the letter "G" in gold surrounded by green, only this one also had subtle gold stitching around the hems. Molly had done that to only George's in hopes that the twins wouldn't notice and that she'd be able to still tell them apart, even if they switched shirts. Except George had noticed. He didn't tell Fred, however, being too excited yesterday and too angry today.

George finally got up off of his bed, fully dressed, and headed back towards the door to the common room.

"Hey. George." Lee Jordan piped up from his bed. The red head turned, trying to focus on his friend.

"Hn?" He asked sleepily, rubbing at his eye to help himself focus.

"What exactly happened last night? Didn't Fred make out with your girlfriend or something?" He asked, his head cocked slightly.

"Pretended to be me just for a stupid laugh." George replied grumpily, not wanting to think about that this early.

"But they kissed. I saw 'em." Lee said.

"Did they?" George replied, snarling. He hadn't seen that part.

"Yeah. But if he was tricking her, she might've just gotten confused or sumat." Lee said with a yawn. "I thought you said she could tell you apart."

"That's what she told me." George growled, now thoroughly angry at both Fred and Celestyn. "But I guess that was a trick too." There were a few moments of silence during which George turned to leave the dormitory.

"You shouldn't get mad George." Lee spoke up as George grabbed the door knob. "Fred snuck in all that Firewhiskey... maybe he was drunk. Or something. And don't get mad at your girlfriend either, because... shit, even _I_ get you two confused sometimes and I've known you for years." George sighed.

"I'm going down to breakfast." He muttered.

"Kinda early, isn't it?" Lee asked. George shrugged.

"I'll take my time." And he was out of the dormitory. He walked right past Fred who barely lifted his head as his brother passed, and he was in the corridor. He walked for a while, trying to clear his mind while he wasted time before breakfast. He was mad at Fred and Celestyn. Furious, actually, and he didn't want to see either of them again. But then again...

He knew he needed to talk to both of them. Calmly and with out yelling at either of them. He knew that he couldn't accuse either of them or anything because Lee _did_ have a point. Maybe Celestyn really did just get them confused. Maybe Fred really was just a little tipsy. And, not to mention, they were the two most important people in the world to him. He couldn't just leave them both because of what may have just been a misunderstanding.

He heard something off to his right. He looked up and suddenly saw a familiar door. Curious, he opened it and smiled a little at what he saw.

A room, with mirrors all around and a barre along every wall, and a record player in the corner that was currently playing a classical tune that was slow and mournful. In the middle of the room was Celestyn still in her pajamas, dancing slowly to the music, her face void of expression.

"Cel." George said quietly, causing the girl to suddenly stumble and nearly fall. She looked up, saw him and turned bright red.

"George!" Was all she could say as her mouth opened and closed, trying to make words and failing. She was, by this point, sitting on the ground and was staring up at him, obviously very embarassed. George could not help but let out a chuckle.

"Dancing?" He asked, taking another step into the room.

"Shut up." Celestyn muttered, not looking at him and thoroughly embarassed.

"Why? You looked nice." George complimented. Celestyn crossed her arms and sighed.

"I thought we weren't talking." She said, being careful not to look at him, too afraid her eyes would show how excited she was that he was here.

"Well, if I remember this right, you're the one who told me not to talk to you." George pointed out.

"Exactly. So why are you here?" Celestyn asked, her trembling voice betraying her.

"Because I never agreed to it." George replied. He took another step toward her and finally put an arm around her shoulder in an awkward half-hug. "Maybe I wanted to make up with you. Not that I see what I did wrong." Celestyn looked down, feeling terrible.

"Y-you didn't do anything wrong George." She admitted in a quiet voice. "I was just upset... a-and embarassed..." She looked down at her socked feet. George smiled. She reminded him of their first meeting in the library, the way she kept looking down like that.

"It's okay." he sighed, petting her shoulder. "I haven't talked to him since last night, actually."

"That's dumb of you." She said.

"Why do you say that? He tricked you. That was pretty low of him." He told her, "Why shouldn't I be mad at him? He knows how much I like you."

"He's your brother George." Celestyn said, still not looking at him. "What's that saying? Bros before hos or something." She shrugged. "Whatever. My point is you shouldn't be mad at him. He just didn't like me, that's all."

"Why wouldn't he like you?" George asked, looking at her, confused. "You're smart, you're pretty, you want to help us with the shop..."

"No, George, that's why _you_ like me." She shook her head. "The only thing out of those reasons that he'd like me is the part about the store, after he gets over any pride issues. But Pani said that he doesn't like me."

"You believed something that Pani said?" George asked with a chuckle.

"She's a more reliable source than a master prankster such as yourself." Celestyn said, a hint of a smile flashing across her face.

"Hey!" George snapped back with a laugh, happy that she had finally shown some sort of positive emotion.

"She spends more time with him than I do. And she's unbiased, unlike you." She added, sending him a look. George looked down at her, his expression slightly guilty.

"You're right..." He said after a moment. "Or Pani's right, whatever. Fred doesn't like you, I don't think. He changes the subject whenever I talk about you, actually, now that I think about it." he sighed. "Cel..." he looked at her, his eyes full of guilt.

"So you were a little blind George." She responded. "Isn't that what's supposed to happen to guys when they fall in love or something? Anyway. You should go apologize to him."

"All right." George sighed finally. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. At first she didn't respond, as if she were debating on whether or not she was still mad at him, but finally she complied and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Good luck George." She said. He nodded and smiled.

"Like I'll need it. But thanks." He said with a wink before walking out. Celestyn waved and waited for him to leave before turning the music back on and starting to dance again.

* * *

Once George got back to the common room, he found a few more people there, including Fred who hadn't seemed to have moved at all. He sat in the same chair, staring out the window and across the grounds. The waves of guilt washed over George again as he approached the chair.

"Hey. Fred." He said in a soft voice. Fred looked up suddenly and locked eyes with his twin.

"George." He said shortly, trying not to sound too hopeful. George sat himself next to Fred in the same armchair. He noticed it was the same one that he and Celestyn had sat in two nights before.

"I'm sorry." He said, not looking at Fred.

"For being a total prick?" Fred asked grumpily. George had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from making a comeback.

"Sorry for ignoring you for Celestyn." He answered. Fred looked up at him, any anger in his expression gone. It lasted only a moment, however, before he went back to glaring out the window.

"You finally figured it out then? Took you long enough." He huffed. George winced.

"I said I'm sorry." George repeated.

"Maybe that's not enough George, ever think of that? I'm your brother and you ignored even me to run off with your girlfriend every day." Fred grumbled, his arm crossed. George leaned his head against his shoulder.

"What can I do then?" He asked quietly.

"You can break up with her?" Fred suggested with a little more hope in his voice than necessary. George promptly sat up and punched him in the arm.

"I'm kidding!" Fred laughed. It was the first time he had smiled since last night and it felt nice. George felt it too and smiled as well, if only for a moment before he let it fade.

"I'm not breaking up with her." He said seriously. Fred smiled.

"Yeah... I guess I wouldn't break up with Angelina either if you asked me to do it." He agreed.

"But I will stop ignoring you completely." George continued.

"You sure you know how to do that George?" Fred replied with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Of course I do." George said, looking at him curiously.

"It's harder than you think. You probably won't even notice it. I mean, it took you this long to realize that anything was even wrong, so-" Fred started bitterly.

"No! I know this time Fred, so I will be able to tell." George interrupted, "I promise you that I won't ignore you anymore." Fred sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay. I'll let you try." He said. He then turned and looked George straight in the eyes. "But this whole business about the shop has to stop. It's our thing George. We'll get help when we need it, but right now, we're doing just fine on our own."

"But Fred, she's brought up some good points-"

"I don't care George!" Fred snapped, sending a rather vicious glare at him before he looked down and sighed. George stared at him with wide eyes. Fred never yelled at him, no matter how angry he was.

"Look... I just don't want anybody else working on this... It's our thing. Not she or anyone else needs to help us right now." Fred said in calmer tone. George looked at him sadly and nodded. It was a surprise to him; he thought Fred would apreciate the help of someone trying to catch flaws in their ideas so they could fix them early on, but obviously Fred thought that it was far too early for them to need the help of anyone right now.

"Okay. I understand." He said. Fred suddenly turned around and hugged him then, taking him by surprise. Neither of them said anything and George hugged his brother back, smiling a little. He understood now. They had always been together, ever since they were kids, and Fred was afraid of being left alone now. That's all it was.

But now both of them knew that they would never be alone again.

* * *

"George!" Celestyn's panicked voice cried as she ran up to him after a class. Both Weasley twins turned to see what was the matter and Celestyn looked between them. Ever since the ball two months ago, she had been wary about who was who since she knew that she couldn't tell them apart as well as she had thought.

"What is it Cel?" George asked, looking at her. Relieved, Celestyn adressed him.

"George, I was just in Divination-"

"Oh jeez." Fred scoffed with a laugh. "That class is total bollocks, you know that right?"

"It's the teacher that bollocks, Fred, but the art itself has something behind it." Celestyn retorted, glowering at him. "Anyway, this concerns both of you."

"Both of us? What do you mean?" George asked, trying to be more polite than his brother, despite the fact that he felt exactly the same about that class.

"Well..." Celestyn started, inhaling and suddenly averting her eyes to the wall to her right. "I-I saw something... T-that both of you... you're going to be ripped apart, it said..." The boys blinked at her.

"We're going to be dismembered?" Fred asked flatly.

"No, I mean something is going to separate you two!" Celestyn said, looking him right in the eyes. "I-I don't know w-what it is that's going to do it, the signs just said that you two would be ripped apart from each other..."

"'Ripped apart' sounds oddly like dismemberment though." Fred insisted. George elbowed him lightly.

"Cel, I'm sure nothing is going to happen." He said kindly. "Maybe you were reading the past instead of the future. I mean, with the whole ball fiasco-"

"I knew what I was doing George." Celestyn sighed. "Look, if you guys don't believe me, I'll just leave." She started to turn, her face turned downwards, but George stopped her.

"Not without giving me a kiss you're not." He said with a wink. Celestyn couldn't help but smile as George pulled her into a hug before pressing his lips to hers. She blushed, of course, and lingered there for as long as she could.

Fred laughed, though he was unheard by the two. He knew nothing could tear him and George apart, especially not any girls. Hell, he doubted that even death could keep him away from his twin.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long. The end of the school year was really tough on me as far as work load went. That and general non-motivation prevented me from even looking at this for a while. But now I've graduated and I'll be able to crank out my writings faster :)

Next chapter will be the last one!


	12. Epilougue

The airplane landed in London Heathrow airport and Celestyn sat in her seat, wriggling her foot impatiently as she waited for the mother of a wailing baby to gather her belongings and step into the aisle. She looked out the window and sighed. It had been ten long years since she'd set foot in England.

Her father had taken her out of Hogwarts after her sixth year, after the whole fiasco of Dolores Umbridge being hired to to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts ("What is that school doing, letting _that_ woman around children?!" Her father had exclaimed, appalled. He had once had to work in the same office as hers in the ministry, but soon quit to work for Gringotts because of how insufferable he had found her to be). Luckily, Machiko's parents had the same viewpoint as Celestyn's father and had arranged for both girls to transfer to a wizarding school in Japan for their last year while they lived with Machiko's relatives.

While they had never officially broken up, Celestyn and George couldn't keep in contact often enough for either of them to stay together and the distance brought them apart from each other. They continued to write letters, but when the second war began, George told her that they had to cease contact entirely as his family had to go into hiding. Celestyn had dated several Japanese men since then, and one had even proposed to her, but mostly she stayed single as none of them could never be as fun as George had been.

Machiko, on the other hand, had moved back to England the moment Seamus's last year in school had finished -- directly after Voldemort's final defeat -- and picked up the relationship that they had left the year that she did. He had proposed to her several years later and that night, as Machiko joked, he impregnated her with their first child. Their wedding was to be eight months later, which was why Celestyn was comsing back to England now.

After heading through customs, Celestyn grabbed her over sized suitcase, which was hiding an obnoxiously blue bridesmaid gown, and she made her way out of the terminal. She detested the crowds that these muggle airports brought, but her mother had bought her the tickets, not trusting portkeys after what her husband had told her about splinching (he had pointed out that it was only for apparation, but she never understood the differences between wizard forms of travel).

"Cel!" a voice called as she left the terminal. She looked up to see a very pregnant Machiko standing there, waving. She hadn't changed much, looks-wise. The only thing different was her longer hair and bigger belly.

"Machiko!" Celestyn exclaimed, running up to her friend and hugging her. "Did you get here all right?"

"Yeah, Dean Thomas drove us. You remember him, right?" She asked and Celestyn nodded.

"That muggleborn friend of Seamus?" She asked.

"Hey, we don't know that." Machiko said in a shushed voice, looking around. Celestyn rolled her eyes.

"This is an airport honey, there are no Death Eaters here, I promise." She assured her friend. Machiko relaxed a little, but not much. Celestyn laughed and shook her head.

"Anyway, we have to hurry, Dean and Seamus are waiting for us back at the car." Machiko said. Celestyn nodded, but then thought of something.

"Hey... Can we drop by Diagon Alley? It's been so long, I wanna go back there and see how it's changed." She requested. Machiko shook her head.

"Why would you want to? Nearly every building has been rebuilt. And a lot of the shops that were there when we were kids are gone." She said, sounding a little depressed.

"The war?" Celestyn asked, wincing. Machiko nodded. Celestyn sighed and started off with her friend down to the parking lot. They walked in silence nearly all the way there before Celestyn thought of something.

"What about Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes? Did it survive?" She asked, looking at Machiko, who actually flinched at the question. She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a rather jolly Irish accent.

"Celestyn!" a robed Seamus called across the parking lot. Ignoring the question of why he wasn't in muggle garb, Celestyn looked up and smiled, waving to him and Dean. "How's it been?"

"Great, actually. Flight was annoying though. Had to get a connecting flight in Moscow and after that, there was this lady sitting next to me with a crying baby. The thing did not shut up the entire way there." She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, don't call babies things." Machiko said with a laugh. "Unless you're implying that I'm pregnant with an alien."

"That would be exciting though!" Celestyn laughed. Dean cleared his throat.

"Can we go, please?" He asked impatiently, jangling his keys.

"Sorry." Machiko apologized as Dean popped the trunk of his car so that Celestyn could put her things in. She and Machiko sat in the back seat and caught up on old times while Dean tried to figure out how to get out of the airport parking lot.

"There's a reason I chose to live as a wizard rather than a muggle." He growled as they finally managed to get out of the place after nearly crashing into several pillars and over paying for the parking.

"Hey, at least you can drive." Seamus said. "That's a plus. Never know when you'll need to be inconspicuous around muggles."

"Yeah, like you in your robes today. That's why Machiko had to go meet Celestyn by herself." Dean joked.

"Speaking of wizard things," Celestyn piped up suddenly, gaining the attention of the men in front of her, "mind if we swing by Diagon Alley? Machiko says it's changed. I kind of wanted to see." Seamus raised his eyebrows.

"Really now?" He asked before turning around. Celestyn looked down, wondering if she had said something wrong. "Dean, take the lady to Diagon Alley."

"Right, because I'm a chauffeur." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll tip you extra." Seamus joked and the two laughed.

It wasn't long before the car parked itself in front of The Leaky Cauldron, and Celestyn stepped out, breathing in the London air. Not that it was any different from Japan's air, but the sentiment was there. The four walked into the pub, which hadn't changed much at all from what Celestyn remembered. The only thing different was the bartender, but Celestyn had barely noticed, seeing as she had never known the original man.

It wasn't until she and Machiko had gone out back while the boys stayed behind to have a drink that she noticed any significant differences. Celestyn opened the gateway through the brick wall and immediately was amazed by how new everything looked. Indeed, it had been rebuilt after the war. She was almost tempted to go to knockturn alley to see if that had changed, but something else kept her going.

Celestyn lost Machiko quickly enough, who had dissappeared into the only baby store in Diagon Alley, but it was barely even noticed. A familiar fluttering in her gut brought her back to a late fall day eleven years ago when she was walking to the library in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to meet a certain someone.

She spotted Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes quickly and laughed when she saw it. It was greater than George had described in his letters and she wasted no time running into the store.

It was packed of course, but that didn't stop her. She browsed the shelves, marvelling at the array of products, many of which George had already told her about and had taken her advice on when it came to fixing. She grinned and was offered help several times by workers she did not know. She asked if the owners were around, but the only definate answer she got was "George is upstairs in his flat. Dunno if you wanna go up there right now though."

She did want to, however, and climbed the stairs up to George's flat above the shop. She knocked three times on the door and was answered by a weak "what?"

"George? You in there?" Celestyn asked timidly, feeling shy again. The sensation was all to familiar.

"I said don't bug me!" Came the strangled reply. "'Smy day off."

"George... It's me... Celestyn Archer... do you remember?" She said, now feeling more frightened than shy at the craggy, angry-sounding voice. There was silence for a moment and Celestyn nearly turned to leave. She was stopped when the door opened a crack and a soft brown eye peered out at her.

"Holy crap." George said as he opened the door all the way. Celestyn took a good look at him and was rather shocked by what she saw.

His red hair was matted and disheveled and dirty, his cheeks and nose were bright red. otherwise, there was no color in his face,discounting the dark cricles under his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled and unwashed and he looked like he had been crying.

"George..." She didn't say anything more as he stood aside.

"Come in." He said, gesturing her inside. "Firewhiskey?" He offered, grabbing a half-empty bottle off of the nearest table. She shook her head politely as she took in the disaster area that was his flat. Empty firewhiskey bottles were strewn here and there, and dirty clothes covered the floor entirely. She could hardly see out the windows, and there were fist-sized dents in one wall that had obviously been there a while.

"Sorry it's a mess. Wasn' expecting company. Obviously." He sighed and sat down, looking at her. "You got _really_ hot."

"George... are you drunk?" Celestyn asked, looking at him sadly.

"Maybe a little..." George answered, shaking his head. There was an awkward pause during which George took a swig out of the bottle of Firewhiskey and Celestyn stared at her hands.

"So... what've you been up to? In Japan, I mean." He asked her, looking over at her. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh, nothing exciting." She said politely. "Things get old after a while. Everyone there is short though, I felt like a giant walking around."

"Really?" George asked disinterestedly. Celestyn nodded and looked over at him.

"Well, what about you? I see you and Fred got this shop up and running. You guys look like you were succesful too. Can't even walk three steps down there without bumping into someone." She said. George shuddered and shook his head.

"Fred..." He started but couldn't finish. Celestyn turned to face him, concerned, before George went on. "You... You remember when you said somethin' would tear me and Fred apart?"

"No..." Celestyn said, looking up as she tried to recall saying that.

"It was my sixth year, your fifth. You said you saw sumat in Divination that'd tear me an' Fred 'part..." George said, his speech getting worse with each word. "Well, it 'appened. Fred... F-Fred's..." He shook his head as he tried to get the word out. He couldn't and just thought up the next closest thing. "Fred got crushed... i-in the f-final battle..." He was sobbing now, tears rolling down his cheeks. Celestyn stood up and hurried over to hug him. He gripped her tightly and sobbed into her shoulder.

There was nothing Celestyn could say. Here was George Weasley, his twin and business partner dead, crushed apparantly, and it wasn't even a quick and painless Avada Kedavra. All Celestyn could do was hug him, rub his back lightly, and hope that he'd be okay.

She led him into his room and sat him on the bed. She turned to go see what was in his kitchen, maybe get him something to eat, but he pulled her back down to sit next to him. He refused to let her go for another half hour while he pulled himself together.

"Cel... I missed you..." He finally said after a while.

"George..." She started but he shook his head.

"I missed you. I really did." He sighed, trying to think of something to talk about that would distract him from Fred. "You... came back because of Seamus's wedding right? I got an invitation... thought Machiko'd invite you too."

"Yeah. That's why I came back." She said, nodding. George smiled and nodded, wiping his eyes.

"We should go together. Just for the hell of it. What do you say?" He asked, a sort-of smile on his face. Celestyn shrugged and smiled as well.

"Sounds good." She said. She reached out and touched his hand gently. He turned it in response and clasped hers in his.

"An' after, you can live here in London... an' we can keep Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes going..." George continued, sounding tired. He even layed back onto the bed and spoke to the ceiling.

"Would... Would Fred be okay with that?" Celestyn asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him by mentioning his brother again. She was relieved to see George simply nod.

"Yeah... you didn't see that he ended up taking your advice on most of the products? Can't ignore flaws, no matter who discovers them." He said. Celestyn smiled and pet his hair gently.

"You sure _you_ want me to?" Celestyn asked. George nodded again, closing his eyes.

"'Course I do. I asked." He said. He tightened his grip on her hand slightly. "'Sides... losing Fred was hell... I need some heaven."

Celestyn laughed a little and shook her head.

"That was the lamest pun ever." She pointed out.

"Yeah..." George agreed, now grinning, happy that he had at least made her laugh.

* * *

The end! Thank you for reading guys! Special thanks to TahnDawg for commenting so much and being my collab buddy and letting me use her characters! Also thanks to everyone who commented, you guys kept me going!

Please stay tuned for my other crap!


End file.
